


Bits of RadioDust

by JorjiBoyBlue



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-01-24 17:20:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 21,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21341878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JorjiBoyBlue/pseuds/JorjiBoyBlue
Summary: A bunch of shorts that kinda sort of connect but are more just for being indulgent! Please enjoy!
Relationships: Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 89
Kudos: 836
Collections: Hazbin Hotel





	1. The way to a mans heart

**Author's Note:**

> These are mostly all gonna be stories that come out of a singular headcannon. So hope you enjoy my brain drabbles!

Angel stared at the contrast of his pink claws against the amber liquid in his glass. His whole life, after life, whatever, was a mess. Sure he was doing good. No drugs recently, the shakes from withdrawal were almost done. Charlie had finally admitted that cold turkey wasnt gonna work so he was allowed to smoke which helped his anxiety. He hadn’t been drinking as much. Down to one drink a day on most days. He took another sip and ran a hand through his hair. He sighed heavily and waved off Husk as he made some kind of inquisitive sound. 

“Seriously kid… you okay? You ain’t looking so good.” Husk was in the middle of sorting the bottles and glasses behind the bar. 

“Yeah? You gon’ fix that for me?” He gave a half hearted smirk. When the other only stared at him he shrugged. “Look it’s just a down, it happens all the time. Natural when you’re actually trying to go clean right?” 

Husk shook his head. “Sure, sure, but that sigh wasn’t no depressed sigh. It was…” He paused for a moment and took a longer look at Angel. “Y’know what. I won't push you kid. You wanna talk then you will.” This time Angel did give him a real smile. “Thanks.” 

Angel finished his glass and paid. He put his hands in his pockets as he decided to take a walk into the courtyard of the hotel. He wanted fresh air and quiet as he took out one of the smokes he’d been allowed. Angel looked up to the sky as he stood in the center of the courtyard. Husk wasn’t wrong. The sigh wasn’t just a depressed low. He’d been fighting with Alastor lately. Well almost everyone had been grating his nerves. In return that meant he’d been pushing Alastor’s buttons himself. He didn’t even know why he did it. Alastor just always ended up being there when things went wrong. Angel fought with Vaggie over having one extra drink, Alastor was there. He had ended up drunkenly wrapped around the red demon and got thrown on the floor for it. Alastor had seemed like he wanted to apologize but Angel’s ego had already been bruised enough so he just ran away. 

Another time, Angel had been getting pissed at Charlie. Something about wanting to try another new method of therapy. Since her last idea had worked so well that she had wanted to use Angel. It was a “replacement” program. Everytime you feel a craving you go do an activity, supposed to help you become more aware. Angel had ended up agreeing and had picked up several new hobbies, but when the conversation first happened, it got bad fast. 

——- Flash Back ———

“Angel please at least consider it! We have a large kitchen that barely gets used, you could learn gardening and grow your own veggies for cooking! It would be like a two for one!” Charlie was having a hard time following his long strides. 

“Oh so first you not only ask me to be your goddamn guinea pig, now you're making a stereotype that because i’m Italian I like cooking?!” She was right but that wasn’t the point. He turned on his heels and stood his ground as she ran point blank into him. “I said fucking no can’t you get a hint?” 

“Oh but Angel- wait you’re Italian?” She paused. Angel took that chance to roll his eyes and keep walking. “Angel! Please it would let you have your own space and keep you busy! It really seems like a perfect opportunity!” Her little feet tap tap tapping on the hardwood was adding to his migraine. 

“Charlie… Look Only way you’re getting me in that fucking garden is if I’m growing pot and making pot brownies in that kitchen. Now scram.” He shrieked as a hand gripped his shoulder. 

“Angel, please Charlie is only trying to help.” Angel would always feel a little weak hearing that voice. Alastor’s red glow peered over his shoulder. Angel would have smiled, hell he probably would have been more turned on if he wasn’t already in a piss poor mood. 

“Help? She just wants me to be her big fucking sucess story. Breaking news here, ya picked the wrong project. Even if I did get ‘redeemed’ No one is going to forget me for what I am. A slut!” Angel was trying to catch his breath when he heard the soft sobbing behind him. He turned to see Charlie holding her papers and clipboard in front of her face. Her shaking was a dead giveaway that she was the crying he heard. “Shit… Ch-Charlie… I-” He was cut off by her shaking her head and smiling despite the tears streaming down her face.

“N-no i-it’s fine I get it Angel… I’m sorry to disturb you then… Hope you enjoy the rest of your day.” She turned tail and ran away wiping the tears from her face. 

The hand on his shoulder fell as Alastor moved to stand beside him. “She is trying because she cares about you. Lucifer knows why she thinks you will ever listen to her... “ Angel turned to look at the source of those vile words. His throat constricted as he was met with a sickening smile and lowered glowing eyes. Alastor may be smaller than him but he was way more intimidating. 

“She should focus on better projects. I ain’t gonna change. Sick of fucking listening to what others want me to do and to be.” Angel crossed both sets of arms across his chest. 

Alastor shook his head and sighed. “No one is telling you to not be you. She hates seeing you in pain and everyone is sick of picking up after you. Charlie believes that you can at least be kinder to yourself. It hurts everyone seeing you hurt yourself almost every day with the things you do.” Alastor took a deep breath and continued down the hall. Angel turned to head to his room when he heard a softer voice speak. “It hurts me too.” When he turned, Alastor was gone. 

——- Currently ——-

Angel had fucked up. He had gone and apologized to Charlie. He started with Cooking. Found that he loved keeping his hands busy, the only problem he had was the supplies. Again Charlie had been correct, gardening and growing his own veggies was way better than waiting for supplies to come in. When he had his first fruit from the garden about a month later, he had melted. The dinner that night had everyone oohing and ahhing over his new found talents. Everyone except Alastor. Alastor had yet to come to a single dinner cooked by Angel

After so many arguments and harsh words, Angel knew Alastor had given up on him. He was a boring pattern of self abuse. It was getting too predictable. He would promise to do better, break, go back to square one. His relationship with Alastor had gone about the same. They’d get closer, drinking together, talking music, dance, food. Then something would happen and He’d be back to not seeing the Radio Demon for months at a time. Usually, though, Angel was the one avoiding him. This was the first time Alastor had gone out of his way to avoid him. 

Angel held the cigarette between his teeth as he reached up to check his grapevines. He cursed as ash fell onto his jacket. When he looked up, he caught a glimpse of a shadow slipping along the wall. It made him smile a little. Maybe Al didn’t care but his shadow hadn’t given up. He knew that the shadow buddy of his gave him reports on guests. It was a part of how he got so much work done so quickly. Angel decided to pay him no mind and carry on.

He went back to walking around the garden, picking a couple fruits and veggies for cooking later. He had a recipe in mind in hoped to drag the deer out so maybe he can apologize to him. As he walked down the hall, he felt the shadow following him. He paused and glanced over his shoulder. “Dinner will be ready in about an hour. Think you can help a spider out?” The shadow’s eyes widened and he melted to the ground. “Suit yourself.” He chuckled at himself “ If HE wants dinner, he better come while it’s hot or I’ll make sure he gets nothing. My food is best enjoyed warm not re heated from the fridge!” Angel stuck out his tongue. at the apparition before continuing. 

Once in the kitchen, He took a deep breath and set out his supplies. First you wipe down the counter. He knew Niffty probably just cleaned but he didn’t care, he cleaned it anyway. He pulled out shrimp, chicken, sausage, vegetable oil, flour, onions, celery peppers of varied typed, salt, pepper, paprika, garlic, chili peppers tomatoes, parsley, bay leaves, Tabasco, and what he’d been waiting to harvest, okra. Angel stared at his ingredients as he switched his signature coat for a chef’s apron. 

“Maybe I should have said two hours… or three…” He mused as he pulled out his notes. He’d found the recipe in an old book. The damn thing was half in french and he had to ask other hotel guests if he was reading things correctly before even trying to gather his supplies. Panic set in. Would he really be able to make this? Who the hell did he think he was! Of course Angel could cook this overly complicated concoction! 

He pulled out a large pot and glanced at the paper. “Use oil to saute chicken and sausage...Leave it? Won't it stick?” He read it over again and shrugged as he did as it said to. He set it aside to cook and went to his cutting boards. “Cut onions, celery and peppers.” Angel continued to mutter as he followed through the rest of the recipe. He made his roux, went back to the meats that were sauteing and added in the chicken stock along with everything else except the shrimp, okra, and parsley. He re read the recipe over and over trying to make sure he wasn’t missing anything. 

“I’d know that smell anywhere.” Angel jumped and dropped his paper. He watched helplessly as Alastor walked over to him and picked the paper up off the floor. “Hmm… Not bad… It will taste even more wonderful knowing you put your own home grown supplies in it.” A soft smile was on his lips as he turned his eyes up to Angel’s 

“Al-” 

“I’m sorry.” 

They stared at each other for a moment before they both laughed. “Lemme go first since I'm cooking and only have a few minutes to get my shit together.” Angel held out his hand for the paper. Alastor handed it to him and waved his hand out signaling for the other to speak first. 

“I’m sorry for before, and the time before that, and before that.” He shook his head. “For everything. I make mistakes. It’s kinda my thing. I’m still learning kinda what I am y’know.” He ran a hand through his hair and took a deep breath. “But, I am gonna keep trying so please don’t give up on me yet.” He turned when he heard a timer go off and rushed to lower the heat and stir. 

“Keep the lid off.” Alastor interjected. 

Angel glared playfully at him. “Hey, Look. I may still be learning, and maybe im not from the deep south like you, but I think I can handle a very large pot of Gumbo.” He teased and went back to stirring. Truth be told, he may have made too much as stirring was hurting his arms. Alastor laughed. Laughed. It made his poor little spider heartache. “I have no doubts, but gumbo can be strenuous. Please.” He held his hand out. Angel flushed and stepped back. Alastor quickly took off his coat and set it on the back of a chair. He unbuttoned and rolled his sleeves up, taking over stirring the gumbo. 

“May I speak now?” Angel stared at him as those piercing eyes glanced at him. Once Angel nodded, he cleared his throat. “I’m sorry as well. I was rather hard on you. It was unfair to put that much pressure on you. You have been struggling but making progress. It seemed like everyone was just so scared you were about to snap and runaway again. We all realized that we made it look like we were more concerned about the hotel.” he paused and took a tiny taste of gumbo. He raised an eyebrow at Angel.

“Don’t you dare…” Angel watched as Alastor reached for more salt and Tobasco. Angel lunged and tried to pry the containers out of the others hands. Alastor laughed again and tried to quickly pour some into the gumbo. Angel caught the containers but the damage had been done. He pouted at the other. Until he noticed a spoon being held out to him. His face was much redder as he looked at the other. 

“Do try… it’s far more authentic now.” Alastor held one hand under the spoon. Angel pouted still but took a tiny taste for himself. It was amazing and so flavorful with one hell of a kick. “You’ve done amazing, just books tend to dumb things down. It’s always better to alter them to your tastes.” Alastor added the final ingredients and set a timer. Finally turning back to face Angel. 

Angel wasn’t certain if the pink on his face was from the spicy gumbo or from the attractive man in front of him. He wasn't given much time to decide as the other walked closer. Alastor lifted a hand to Angel’s face and ran his thumb over the other cheek. 

“I was worried you’d leave us for good. When I found out you were staying-” He paused and smiled softly at Angel. “I stayed away. I didn’t want to push too much. I didn’t want to be your last straw.” Angel felt tears in his eyes and backed his face away from Alastors hand. He said something about onion juice but knew it was the others confession. 

“Angel-” At his name Angel faced the deer again. He froze. It was faint but, those were definitely lips on his. So soft and sweet. “I admire your strength. I’m glad you decided to try cooking and gardening. I’m glad you decided to stay.” Angel heard his heart in his ears, and as he was pulled into the other’s chest, he heard Alastors too. He hugged Alastor back and laughed. He had never been happier in life or in death. He thought he’d ruined everything, but turned out for once in his life, he had made a good choice. Maybe he was getting better. 

He jumped as the timer went off and slapped Alastors arm with the wet spoon as the other laughed at him. “If you’re gonna laugh so much then help me plate this shit!” Alastor ran a hand across Angel’s back as he went to get plates. 

“Hey Al?” Angel called out a moment later as they were layering rice and gumbo together. 

Alastor looked up from the pot of rice. “Yes?” 

“Thanks… for believing in me.” They smiled at each other one more time before the hall started to fill with guests for dinner. 

Alastor the Radio demon believed in him. Angel finally felt like he was doing something right. He was happy

Finally happy.


	2. Fantome in the night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When someone needs his friend feom the other side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided I needed more fics involving shadow buddy!

Alastor may have miscalculated. He would never admit to this of course. Oh no no no. But as he lay in his own bed alone staring at his ceiling, he would admit it to himself. Well, and to his silent phantom friend. His shadow slithered his way up to the ceiling and stared down at him

"Fantome." The shadows smile curled as his own fell allowing his muscles to relax. "What should I do. I haven't been able to sleep for days. Normally I wouldn't be complaining but since our last few encounters with ruffians and protestors." He heaved a sigh. "It's necessary." Fantome made a slight mocking face at him mimicking his current appearance. Laying flat on his back, arms crossed wide eyed on his bed. Fantome then raised his hands and shoulders, seemingly asking why he couldn't sleep. 

"Its that… that… Harlequin Angel Dust. Every time I try to sleep I hear his horrid pick up lines. I see him flaunting his voluptuous shape. His laugh." Alastor covered his face in annoyance. "It's rather irksome. I never used to think about him like this." He moved his hands from his face to see Fantome, he was 'sitting' acting as if he was writing it all down. This made Alastor chuckle and roll his eyes. The other waved his hand as if asking him to continue. "I heard him sing once… I mean I have heard it before. He sings occasionally with his friends but never made too much of a show about it." His gaze slipped into a far away gaze.

With a wave of his hand a scene appeared before him. He felt a rush of wind as Fantome appeared beside him sitting on the floor watching the scene. Angel was in the kitchen humming softly. As the image pans closer, Angel's voice gets louder. 

"Red lips kiss my blues away, Red lips kiss the night to day" he paused to taste some of whatever sweet concoction he was making. 

"Any old-time that you come cud-dl'- ing near  
Isn't strange that the way that the blues disappear?" He swayed his hips to some invisible melody. Alastor knew this song. It was played in his house growing up. He even had a memory of his own mother teaching him how to dance to this song. Watching Angel gave it a whole new meaning to him. 

"Red lips hold them close to mine, sweetheart don't de- lay, come make a dozen trips, Let your red ruby lips, kiss my blues a- way~" he watched Angel do a small little tap along to the music that wasn't there before swiping his hand at the images before him. 

Fantome was leaning on the bed and gave a faux sigh batting his eyes at Alastor. "What?" Alastor watched as Fantome rested his head in a hand. The other mocked rolling his eyes. He pointed where the scene had just finished dissipating, then with two fingers drew a heart. 

"WHAT?! No. No. No. No… no. That… that's just preposterous. Ridiculous. I-I-its plain… silly!" Alastor was now sitting up on his bed staring down Fantome. The shadow sat back on the floor, crossing his legs and arms. He raised a metaphorical eyebrow and mocked sighing again. 

"Look. Just because I happened to like his singing doesn't mean I like him. There would have to be many more factors. Besides neither of us are relationship types. He seems only fond of the perverted kinds of relations. I however don't bother with any." Fantome still kept the same expression before standing and grabbing Alastors face. Fantome made images pop in front of his line of sight. Bringing back the singing scene again. 

"Yes, yes, yes. I am well aware that I found that rather… charming… but thats only one count." Fantome held out a shadow finger as a way to tell him to be patient. Fantome brought up an image of one time that Alastor was doing check ups on the guests and walked in on Angel in nothing but booty shorts and a long pink fluffy robe. He had his hair pulled back with some strange green mud on his face. It looked as if he had been stomping back and fourth doing some kind of 'performance'.

"And then… then Nuggets Ill do a one hand handstand into a flip. And land in a split." With that he dropped into a split. "Ta-da!" He was huffing and puffing. "What do you think baby? Daddy has the best ideas hunh?!" He smiled and picked up his pig off the bed. "Daddy is the best but baby is better yes he is! AHH!" Angel turned and pulled his robe as tight shut as possible. "AL! WHAT THE HELL GET OUT!" despite the yelling Angel was laughing which only made Alastor laugh in return. 

"Okay… you have two." As Fantom mocked a groan and went to find another memory, Alastor waved the images away again. "I get it. There's far more things that I have not considered." He sighed heavily dropping his head in his hands. "So maybe I hold some… admiration for him… so what do I do now?"

Fantome snapped his fingers splitting himself in two. He shifted his form to look like mini Angel and Alastor. The mini Alastor got down on one knee and held out his hands to the mini angel. Mini Angel mocked swooning and hugged the Alastor before giving him a big smooch. After the scene played out both bowed before forming back into full sized Fantome. He went down on his knees and held out his hands as if to say 'ta-da'. 

Alastor watched the whole thing with exhausted amusement. "First of all… did you really just kiss yourself to make a point. Second of all it's not going to be that easy. He wouldn-"

"Why not?" Alastor jumped at the sound of another voice coming from the doorway. If he could have died a second time he was sure now would have been it. There Angel stood in his pink robe again and a long silken nightgown. 

"A-Angel!? W-what are you… how long have you…" he had never felt his face this hot. Not even when he first stood in the fires of hell himself. He turned and saw Fantom look at him one more time before melting into a puddle and scuttering under his bed. "Thanks." 

Angel was giggling in the doorway. He stepped inside and closed it behind him before slowly walking over and sitting on the edge of the bed opposite Alastor. " I ah… I heard you were having a hard time sleeping lately from a little bird in the walls." He pointed to where Fantom hid under the bed. "I thought I heard you talking and was wondering if there was anything I could do to help." 

Alastor noticed that Angel looked a considerable amount more pink than normal. He watched the spider play with the hem of his robe as he spoke. "How long were you standing there…" Alastor spoke softly, running a hand through his hair. 

"Long enough… but uh… if you want I can pretend I didn't hear… see anything." The other bit his lip a small bit before continuing. "But uh… for what its worth. I think you should listen to his advice… your little shadow buddie i mean. He may actually know more than you ya know."

They both let out a small laugh. "Hmm. You think I should go through with it?" He watched Angel turn impossibly pinker and pull some of his hair down to attempt to cover his eyes. 

"I mean… cant hurt to try…" Angel felt the bed shift and immediately whipped his head around to look at Alastor. The red demon stood. Angel just now realized that the radio demon was also in just some boxers and a red robe of his own. Alastor kneeled down in front of Angel. 

"Then perhaps I shall." He smiled softly as he took two of Angel's hands in his own. "Angel darling. You still find ways to make me uncomfortable and annoy me to no end." He watched the other pout and almost scowl at him. "But… I can no longer deny that there is something about you that makes me want to stay beside you. I would be pleased if you would consider going steady with me and seeing just how compatible we are together." He watched as Angel bit his lip then burt out into laughing.

"Man i knew you were old school but come on what was that!" He was laughing harder and harder, but Alastor took no offence as the other was blushing more and more. 

"So is that a no or-" Alastor was cut off with Angel's lips crushing his own. He froze initially but when he felt Angel start to back away, he moved in. He felt Angel squeak in shock. Neither expected the other to be so eager. They ended up staying like that, in eachothers arms, lips melting together for a few moments. 

When they did pull apart, Angel hugged Alastor around his shoulders. "I promise… you won't regret making me yours." Angel giggled happily. 

Alastor wrapped his arms around the tall spider in return. "I'm already certain that I wont mon ange." 

They talked for a while longer about various things and ended up cuddled together on the bed. After a few hours, they found themselves falling asleep to the sound of the others voice. As the sounds of their joint deep breathing filled the room, Fantom snuck out from under the bed and swiftly moved around the room he closed the curtains, shut the lights, turned off their phones, and last but not least, slipped a sign on the door outside before locking it. 

DO NOT DISTURB

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh I actually blushed so much writing this myself!!! 
> 
> Help!!!
> 
> Also check me out on tumblr and Amino I generally go by the same name as i do here!!!
> 
> 😘


	3. All that Jazz

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Alastor decides some fresh air with his best friend is just what the body needs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Decided I am trying to do my own version of NaNoWrimo so hopefully youll be seeing a chapter a day!!! Hope you enjoy!!!

The streets were usually dangerous at night. For most demons, this would be a concern taken into consideration before any form of outing. Nighttime was meant for the worst of the worst. All others slept, worked, or cowered. alastor , however, loved the night. He preferred to roam at night. Then again, of course he would considering he was one of the most feared. He would roam and enjoy the silent scuttering as soon as his staff and hooves hitting pavement or stone could be heard.

Tonight a second set of heels could be heard beside him. His companion Rosie walked beside him and smiled as widely as she watched the glowing eyes disappear down shallow alleyways. She gently leaned on the arm that he had offered to her. 

“It is such a spectacular night for a long stroll isn’t it my friend?” Her vacant stare met with his scarlet eyes.

“Absolutely my dear. I find the city to be it’s best around now. The only people around in this area are the ones who keep to themselves or are going to see shows.” He moves to rest a hand on hers. 

“Perhaps we should spice things up ourselves.” She squeezed his arm and looked at him expectantly. “You enjoy change don’t you? I hear tale of a new lounge. It could be interesting.” 

Alastor nodded. He had heard of this lounge as well. He had heard they had performances ranging from jazz, to swing, to burlesque. “If you wish then I don’t see why not my dear.” His smile softened. He would do just about anything for Rosie. She was sweet but powerful. She was talented with all her forms of artistry, sewing, botany, murder. Oh he had seen her skin some poor soul and watched her sing and dance around his hanging body the whole time. He knew,however, that their relationship would stand at purely a strong friendship. He had once desired more. He knew they could be so powerful together, but she had made a point that he couldn’t deny. He would get bored, as would she. The problem was that they were, in fact, too perfect of a match. They could match each other blow for blow in a fight. Kill for kill in a spree. Her baking and his cooking. There would be no room for growth with the other. She really did not care to grow. He, however, wanted to constantly be challenged. Still, on nights like tonight, he would lean on her. He would hold her and smile. 

She led them down the darkened streets. Looking for posters and signs. Fortunately, as the club was still very new, there was plenty. The posters were bright and colorful, showcasing all the future performances they planned on having. They both smiled at each other. Finally something to bring some decent class and style back to the city. It seemed as if the newer mortal souls were bringing back some old school class. ‘Hipsters’ they were called apparently. 

As they turned down the street the club was on, lights lined the walkway. A small band was set up outside to give guests a preview of what was to be shown inside. The sound of sweet swing made his heart skip. Oh how Alastor longed for the music from home. “Ah yes, What a lovely pick my dear!” Rosie smiled brighter and excitedly led him inside. Once they paid admission, they took a walk around the outside. Most everyone was wearing variations of suits from all different era’s. Rosie even recognized some of her designs. Women in anything from flapper dress to cocktail, to gowns. It looked like the best of the best kind of place. The hall itself lined with maroon velvet and gold. 

“Alastor darling look!” She pointed to a table sat near the front. One of the few with no vip label. “It’s perfect shall we?” He laughed and followed her to the empty table. As they sat down, a waitress in a rather short cocktail dress came by. He got a whisky on the rocks, Rosie a rose martini. They chatted and drank as the music played gently from a pianist on stage. Alastor found himself in love with the feeling of the whole night. A warm buzz in his bones from his whisky. A gentle tune making him sway and tap his feet. His very best friend laughing and chatting about her recent kill. Nights like these really did make him happy. 

“Good evening ladies and gentlemen.” A soft voice called from the stage. Alastor looked up and saw a younger demon. A fox by the looks of his tall ears, long bushy tail, and long snout. Despite his large features, he was a very small framed man. His hair was slicked back and he was cleanly dressed. Alastor realized that he was in fact the one who had just been playing the piano. “I hope you’ve all been enjoying yourselves out there. How you feeling?” Rosie and Alastor joined in with at least some clapping while others whistles or whooped. 

“Good So glad to hear you swingers and dolls are having fun. We're here to bring some class and life back into this abysmal underground even if it's for just a night. Well tonight we've got a great show for you. Some unfortunate news though. Our starlette Sally, couldn’t make it.” A loud rousing ‘boo’ filled the hall. Alastor watched as the fox held up his hands. “I know I know. Trust me I’m sad too. At least I can promise you two things. One, she will be back in three-” He paused dramatically to hold up three fingers. “Count-em ladies and dogs. Three days. Now the second thing I can promise you is that her Replacement Molly will steal your heart.” More wolf calls and the fox was smiling. “Yes siree. But be careful. She's a pretty little thing, but if you’re not careful, she may just catch you and eat you up. Now if you will all join me in getting this show started. Give it up for our darling delight Molly!” 

The fox turned and clapped as the whole hall stood to call, clap, cheer, and rush the stage as a tall woman appeared from behind a curtain. She held a free hand to her lips in an innocent gesture. Alastor started feeling like he knew this woman. She was incredibly tall and slender. A spider demon most likely. She looked an awful lot like Angel Dust. He did say one time he had a sister named Molly, maybe this was her? Her body was slender but very voluptuous. Hips and bust curving perfectly with her long proportions. Her hair was tall and long, swept off to one side to cover the left side of her face. The long curls ending around her waist, only adding to her shape. Her dress was a simple champagne, strapless A line ball gown with a long slit up to her hip on one side. The whole gown was sequins and made her simply glitter like starlight on stage. 

“Oh Martin you make a girl blush.” Her voice was surprisingly Alto, sweet and decadent sounding. A little raspy but still smooth. Alastor found himself already entranced and she hadn’t even started performing. “Wow what a big crowd! Oh me oh my!” Molly gasped and glanced around with one of her other free hands over her uncovered eye. “Goodness! Well I sure hope you dogs out there will go easy on me. I don’t know if you’ll believe me but-” She paused and held the microphone closer as if to speak a secret. “This will be my very first time singing on stage!” The crowd cheered and hooted for her as she turned. Her back facing the crowd, Martin sat at the Piano and laughed at something she said inaudible as she held the mic away. Molly slowly turned her head over her shoulder. Her hair moving away and slowly revealing her bare shoulder. Even a man like Alastor found something so alluring in such a simply innocent gesture. 

“Well since you’re all so sweet… maybe...maybe this time...I can forget my nerves...maybe, maybe this time.” Alastor recognized those words. A song from a musical he’d seen before. A slow and saucy song. And sure enough the piano came in. a few more low howls and calls as she turned and took a couple steps forward, really accenting her hips. 

“Maybe this time, I'll be lucky,Maybe this time, He'll stay” She flipped a hand through her long hair. Her voice low and sweet. Really carrying the notes well with her gentle velvety voice. “Maybe this time,For the first time.Love won't hurry away” She turned and went back to the Piano. Leaning herself against it and looking to her left. “He will hold me fast, I'll be home at last. Not a loser anymore. Like the last time, And the time before.” Something about her singing made Alastor's chest ache. The lyrics seemed almost personal. He felt heat in his face and tried to tell himself that it was his drink that seemed to have magically refilled. 

“Everybody loves a winner. So nobody loves me. 'Lady Peaceful, ' 'Lady Happy, ' That's what I long to be.” She walked closer to the edge of the stage again as the rhythm picked up and she began to sing more passionately. “All the odds are in my favor. Something's bound to begin, It's got to happen, happen sometime Maybe this time I'll win.” Men had begun crowding the stage just gathering at her feet. He couldn’t fully blame them. He was sure they were crowding because of her beauty. Alastor found himself entirely captured in her singing and her heart as she lay it bare on the stage. Even if this was just a performance, something about her was so raw. He had to know more. As she crescendoed to the final verse and took a deep breath. The whole hall fell silent 

“Maybe this time I'll win.” She held out the note until her voice cracked and the piano played the last cord. Her chest heaving with effort as Martin joined her and they took their bow together. Alastor didn’t know when he had stood, but there he was clapping with the others. He die eyed at Rosie who was also standing and applauding the woman. As Molly and Martin exited the stage through the curtain, Alastor and Molly sat down. They were both quiet for a moment as the hall dispersed, everyone going back to their positions before the show. 

“Quite a performance wasn’t it.” Rosie glanced at her friend as she took a sip of her drink. 

Why did Alastor feel himself blushing. “Ah! Why yes, yes it was. What an incredible voice.” He found himself trying to take a sip from a now empty glass. “Oh my when did I-”

“You’ve had about three or four.” Rosie giggled at him. “You’re more honest when you drink and I know you needed some stress relief. The hotel has really been dragging your spirits down.” 

He couldn’t deny her words she was absolutely correct. “Alastor darling.” He looked up as Rosie looked across the table. “Would you like to go meet her? The singer I mean.” 

“W-what how could I.” He leaned in making sure he was in fact still hearing her correctly. 

“They will most likely Try to escort her out the back and i’m sure you won't be the only one trying to talk to her. I think you should.” Rosie finished her drink and stood. 

“You know something I don’t know…” Alastor knew her too well. She only pushed him to do things when she had a good reason. 

“Maybe I do. Maybe you should go figure it out for yourself.” She draped her shall back over her shoulders and looked Alastor square in the eyes. “I know you’re not stupid. Her name was Molly. She was a spider with white fur. Her left side covered. Angel and Molly are twins. This Molly had blonde hair… The twins both have hair the color of fur. Which of the two have wigs hm?” 

Alastor stared at his friend for a long while. How had she put that together so quickly. “Dear I can hear your brain thinking. The simple answer is that you are far more interested in a thing seemingly unattainable. Judging by the song though. Perhaps not as unattainable as you thought. Make your decision my friend. I simply hope it’s the correct one.” The radio demon watched his friend leave the hall without turning back. His heart leapt to his throat as he thought about her words. He stared back at the stage and thought about Rosie’s words. 

“Another whiskey please.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im so sorry to do this all to you but yes this chapter is a 2 parter!!! Hopefully you wont have to wait long though! ♡♡♡


	4. All that jazz pt2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some alone time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of the last chapter! Hope you all are enjoying these little bits!

Alastor did not go see the singer the first night. He did try the second night, but ‘her’ dressing room was swarmed and they ended up needing high security to escort the singer out and into a very familiar limo. He wasn’t sure why he recognized that limo, he just did. As much as he recognized the long arm that reached out for the singer as they stepped close enough. Something about the way those long claws gripped the others arms left him feeling unsettled. 

The third night and final night, Alastor would make sure to try and catch the singer. He wandered into the club early and snuck his way into the back hallways. The were far better lit despite being the same velvet and gold colors. After for a good few minutes, he found the fox. Martin was on his hell phone and holding one ear down as a means to try and hear better. Alastor snuck around a corner to see what he could hear. 

“Look Val, can I call you Val? No… Got it okay but still… I know I know but I need her just one more night then she's all yours… Uh hunh… THAT MUCH? B-but she ain’t even actually performing. Can we do percentage? Okay… Yeah… Got it. Angie will be right out after her show.” He closed his screen. “Shit.” He leaned against the wall and slid down. 

Alastor took this as his chance to slowly step forward. The fox’s ears turned towards where he walked from and stood quickly as he was startled. “”Jeepers man. Ey look… Customers ain’t supposed to be back here I gotta escort you out.” The fox held up his hands in a plea for no trouble. 

“Ah! Yes sorry I understand. I just got lost. I would appreciate the help getting back to my seat.” He smiled and turned to allow the fox to go first. He followed for a moment observing the fox. His shoulders and tail hung low, very out of the norm for this seemingly upbeat creature. 

“You seem tense. Perhaps it was about that call? Sounded like trouble.” Alastor leaned a little forward as he walked. 

“Hunh?! Oh… you heard that hunh? Oh hey now that I look at you, you’re the man whose been sitting front and centre the last few nights. Really like our shows hunh?” Martin had a more genuine smile and his tail began to wag. 

“Hmm. Why yes I do. It’s rather reminiscent of when I was alive. It’s refreshing. That Molly is Quite a talent.” His smile softened thinking about the performance the night before. A much more risque performance as it had been burlesque night, but still keeping the right amount of modesty and showmanship. 

“Haha yeah she is. I’m really lucky Sally was able to call in a favor and get her. My wife is the usual headliner and-” He paused to give a whistle. “She’s a real queen of the glitz and glam. But she was injured recently. So she called Ang- I mean Molly. We couldn’t be luckier. I bet you fancy her a whole lot.” 

Alastor watched as the fox chittered excitedly. He really was a vibrant and passionate creature. He felt a twinge of hope as he caught the slip. Could Molly really be Angel Dust? “It’s rather strange for me to admit but, yes I believe I fancy molly quite a bit. I was hoping for even just a moment to meet with her.” The fox paused in his steps. They had made it to the front and Martin had placed a hand on the door. 

“I’m sorry sir but I’m afraid no guests tonight she has to head straight back to her boss tonight.” He sighed and moved to open the door. Alastor gripped his hand and made sure it stayed closed. 

“I’ll pay. Whatever her boss wants as payment I will pay as a fee to simply talk to her.” His eyes locked with the fox as his tall ears flipped back in fear. He took a deep breath and his eyes flitted back and forth between the door and down the hall. The fox leaned forward and whispered an amount to Alastor. It did seem rather high but he would pay it nonetheless. 

“I’ll do it and I’ll be certain to pay a pretty tip to you and you wife for the troubles.” Alastor watched the fox light up before motioning for him to follow. 

“Don’t tell anyone or anything about this or I will deny it. You have a half hour until she is on stage. I don’t care what is going on I will cut you off. I will also still expect payment. I would offer you more but this is all I can afford.” He hurried down hall after hall, like a maze until they stopped at a door. Martin glanced up at Alastor one more time before unlocking the door. 

“Thank you, I understand and appreciate you helping me.” Alastor watched the fox nod and hurry down the halls. Alastor slipped into the dressing room. The room was much like the rest of the building, velvet and gold, but there were splashes of pink. Flowers, dresses, a few stuffed toys. He looked at a couple things and saw that they were gifts. 

He was pulled out of his contemplative stupor by a shuffling behind a partition. “Martin, I was thinking you like that musical Moulin Rouge, and I was listening to the songs again. I really like-” The other froze when he realized just who was in the room. 

There was no doubt in his mind that Rosie had been right all along. No wig, No dress, no fake lashes, just some spandex shorts that clung like skin to his lower half, a mesh pink robe with a pink boa hem, and some makeup. Angel had been in the middle of pinning his hair back when he finally saw Alastor. The radio demon’s breath hitched when he saw the full glory that was Angel stripped down into such a vulnerable state. He watched Angel’s usually white fur begin to turn an almost fluorescent pink before running back behind the partition wall. 

“Angel! I-” What was he supposed to say. I’m a big fan but because I didn't know it was you but I also did? No.

“Alastor what the fuck?! What in hell are you doing here. I mean I know you’ve been coming to see the shows but why are you HERE!?” Angel had slumped to the floor and was holding his face with one set of hands, the other set running through his hair. 

“Well… I uh… I came to see you and… Congratulate you on such spectacular shows. You have a magnificent talent.” He paused and held both hands on his microphone in a nervous habit. Wait! Why was he nervous? He filed that away as things to ponder later. “And uh… To ask where I could see you perform next.” He felt his heart skip at that admission. Until he heard a rough, almost wet laugh. 

“You won’t tonight is ‘Molly’s’ Last night don’t you remember.” Angel stood as he spoke and Alastor could see him slowly pulling things from boxes to dress himself. 

“Well, yes I am aware that tonight is your last night here. But surely you will perform elsewhere.” his smile fell a little when he heard a scoff from the other side. 

“Nope. Boss won't allow it. He already called to chew me out for doing tonight. It’s back to the triple X screen after this.” His voice had begun to trail off and Alastor watched his shoulders slump. 

“Oh no no no. That simply can't be true. He must have seen how talented you are!” Alastor almost had to turn away as Angel came back out. He now has his signature boots on and a solid black corset. The corset covered most of his body when paired with the spandex. It pushed his fur in a way that alluded to him having a far more womanly figure. There was also a thin, long lace train pinned to it. It was elegant in an extremely alluring way. Angel walked over to the dress rack looking for something specific. Unzip, zip. Unzip, zip. 

“Yeah he has. That’s why he pissed. Alastor this is hell we aren't supposed to enjoy things.” Unzip, zip.

“I mean that argument sounds a little silly when you enjoy sex.” Unzip, zip. Alastor watched Angel move to a different clothing rack, having gone through all the garment bags on the first one.  
Unzip, zip, “Oh yeah sure. Angel Dust the celebrity on the XXXL Screen. He's such a vapid shallow whore he must love having his naked body everywhere. Photos of his body being shattered by a minimum of six thick dudes in every big named magazine. Every person who approaches him wants one thing.” Unzip, zip, “And it’s not to ask how he feels.” Unzip, zip. Angel paused to run his hands over his face. Careful not to ruin his makeup. Unzip-zip-unzip-zip-zip-zip-zip-zip SNAP. The zipper fell to the floor. Angel bit his lip as he watched it fall and slide against his heel. He kicked it away, not caring where the hell it ended up. Just glad he found the dress he was looking for. Having found his dress he made his way over to stand in front of Alastor. 

“Which, y’know, leads me to asking. WHY are you here. You don’t like me. You never really have. No one really does. You hate sex. All I do is sex. So what do you want? What could I possibly have that you want?” Angel rested one set of hands on his accented hips the other hands slipping to rest behind Alastor’s head. 

Alastor watched the whole scene play out in front of him. Ah, A Lot of things made more sense now. Angel may have once enjoyed sex, but now that it was all he was known for, he seemed to not be as interested in it. He may still enjoy it, but maybe he was not as obsessed as Alastor had previously assumed. He hadn’t even flinched when Angel pressed closer. 

“Well? What it it big red? Unless you’ve changed your mind. Lucifer knows I would pay for a night with you.” He chuckled at his own comment. 

“Do you want to keep performing?” Alastor decided it was best to change the topic. Angel didn’t seem too pleased. He unwound himself from Alastor and walked back to the dress with a whisper of ‘no fun’. “Yeah sure. I’d love ta sweetie, but not gonna happen. Being a porn Icon and prostitute is what I do. Sorry if it bursts your bubble. Side’s I can only borrow my sister's name for so long.” he chuckled as he pulled out the dress and went over to the mirror. He started working on slipping it on. Alastor finally moved from his position and went to help Angel with the buttons on the back. The dress was almost as tight as the corset. He had to pull tight. He struggled as he heard Angel gasp each time. His hands were pressed against his own torso and ribs, encouraging the fabric to stretch. Once fully dressed Angel muttered a thank you. He had to lean over the vanity to apply his lashes. 

“What if… What if I could help you.” Alastor watched Angel’s eyes whip to look at his mirror reflection. 

“How you supposin to do that? You’d have to either buy me, or find a way to convince Valentino to just give me up. So long as I’m his cash cow, ain't gonna happen. Oh and don’t think about trying to kill him either ‘coz he’s buds with Vox. I know how you feel about him.” Angel paused once he was happy with his lashes and went back behind the Partition to find a wig for the night. 

“Maybe I’ll just have to talk to him.” Alastor’s static had kicked up at the mere mention of Vox. That certainly did throw a wrench into things. Alastor looked up and saw the shadow of Angel putting on a wavy wig that looked as if to fall to the middle of his back. It had less volume than the previous two. As Angel stepped out, Alastor got a good look at him. The dress was sleek and classy with green vines crawling up and around his body. The Wig was a rich red. Partnered with the dress, it looked as if Angel was a lovely rose ready to be plucked. 

“Al… Why does this all matter so fucking much to you? I don’t get it just let it go. So you can’t see me sing anymore. Sally is a master at this shit, she's ten times better!” He crossed his arms and rubbed at them. Alastor didn’t realize he was moving until he was reaching for Angel’s hands and standing in front of him. 

“I don’t care about how good this Sally is. I don’t care that she and Martin probably are a better show based on their chemistry. I like seeing YOU perform. It’s raw and honest in a way I haven't seen in a long time. I like seeing you Angel.” He held his lips shut fearing he would get carried away. 

He didn’t have to worry as he felt lips against his. He froze for a moment. By the time he could have relaxed into the kiss, Angel had pulled back and covered his own lips. “Shit! Sorry Al I… Oh fuck! I got lipstick on you.” Angel rushed to get a tissue and tried to help Alastor wipe it off. 

“Don’t be sorry, don’t worry about the lipstick either.” He smiled softly at the other and tried his best to hold the spider’s panicking hands. 

“What? I mean… Al I just kissed you and… Dont… dont you hate that kind of shit?” ANgel was staring at the Radio demon beginning to worry if he’d broken him. 

Alastor just laughed and shook his head at the other. “I don’t mind so long as it’s you.” those words made Angel light up a vibrant pink. 

“A-Al… Y-you can't just go around saying things like that! People m-m-might get the wrong impression!” Angel tried to look anywhere but at Alastor as he tried to back himself against a wall to cool down. 

“Impressions like what?” He really was enjoying messing with the other. His reactions were so pure and lovely.

Angel sputtered and flailed his arms for a second. “Impressions like we're dating or something. Seriously. The Radio Demon going around and saying things like he doesn’t mind a porn star kissing him? It’s just weird!” Alastor held up a finger to silence Angel

“I never said anything about liking a pornstar kissing me. Just maybe I don’t mind you kissing me.”

“Same thing.” The other crossed his arms. 

“I assure you it’s not.” 

“Alastor maybe you see me as Just Angel Dust, but all the rest of hell sees me as a thing to fuck.” Angel sighed again and moved to go fix his lipstick. 

“Not if I have any say.” He stepped closer to the other. 

Angel paused and turned back to the other. “What the hell is that supposed to mean.” 

Alastor waved him off then cupped his cheek with one hand. “Don’t worry about that for right this moment. Just, can you answer one more question before I have to go and you have to perform.” 

Angel’s eyes softened and a smile gently played on his lips. “What you fucking stupid deer.”

After Alastor whispered his question close to Angel’s face, the spider once again ruined his lipstick. He had to reapply it one more time. He may have also convince a certain Radio host to just let him apply the lipstick to him since it would be easier than cleaning it off.

Besides it would be cuter if he matched his boyfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I think one more chapter will about do this story line. Also a big heads up i have two bigger projects I will be working on! Hopefully youll be seeing the beginnings of those later this coming week!


	5. Bring on the old Razzle Dazzle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things cant stay perfect for long...this is hell after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Technically all that jazz part 3 but i wanted a new name for new mood! Enjoy!

Angel had texted Martin so he knew what song Angel had wanted to perform. Together they did a heart wrenching performance of ‘come what may’. The crowd seemed to love it as they got a standing ovation. He would have performed an encore if he didn’t have to leave right away. There was a buzz coursing through him. He really did love performing like that. It helped that the song made him think of a certain Radio host.

_“Would you consider dating me?” Angel had stared at him, waiting for him to laugh or make a joke of it. No, he was dead serious. Tears threatened to burst through but Angel fought it as he really didn't want to re apply that again._

_“You really serious. No kidding you want to date me?” Angel shook his head. “You’re nuts you know that?” Alastor shrugged and killed him with that soft smile. Angel found himself laughing and rushing into his arms._

_“I have nothing I can give you.” He whispered._

_“I don’t require anything.” Alastor laughed and returned the other’s embrace. “If you want, we can talk more later at the hotel. Really actually sit down and spend time learning more about each other. How does that sound?”_

_Angel nodded and smiled. “Sounds like a date.” He sealed the deal with another kiss._

He touched his fingertips lightly to his lips, still feeling the faint ghost of their kiss from earlier. It made him smile uncontrollably. The promise of seeing Alastor later for a quiet evening after he was done with Valentino brought a lightness to his heart. Really, that, was all he had ever wanted.

Angel quickly changed and cleaned off as much makeup as he could before heading down the halls to the back hallway. Once outside, He was shocked to find there was no car waiting for him. The usual guard, and empty air. He made his way over to the bodyguard and tapped his shoulder.

“Hey Lucien, what gives? Val gave me shit about going back right away so where is he?”

The man turned and grinned. That grin always made his skin crawl. A wicked kind of grin that reminded him what his job was. Lucien had seen him stripped many times and probably jacked to it. “Boss says go home. He has a last minute deal he’s working on. He won’t be able to make it to the studio tonight so guess you’re off the hook sweet cheeks.”

Cold settled in his stomach. He was grateful for a night off, but a business deal at this time of night never meant good news. “Alright… No joking? I will throw you under the bus if he calls and asks where I am.” The other held his hands up. “Scouts honor.”

Angel scoffed at him and rolled his eyes. He called his usual free ride to get home quick, just in case. Driving through the city, he looked for signs of fire and destruction. Nothing seemed out of the norm. The chill never left his stomach or chest. His breathing coming quicker as panic set in. This was so unlike Valentino. Why would he cancel on Angel. He never did that. What could have prompted this early night.

Back at the hotel, still not a single thing out of place. The only thing weird was how early he was coming back. Charlie, Husk, and Vaggie were all looking up at him from behind the desk.

“Angel?!” Charlie rubbed at her eyes and smiled as brightly as she could despite her exhaustion. It looked like her and Vaggie had just rolled out of bed. Vags was wearing a long shirt with the same pattern as Charlie’s pants. Gross. “What are you doing back so early?”

He looked at the clock. “It’s like one AM toots. It’s not that early.” He made his way to the desk, trying to act as if he wasn't on edge.

“Yeah but you’re not usually back until around four or five in the morning.” Vaggie wrapped an arm around Charlie as the other yawned for the third time since he walked in.

“Early night I guess.” He leaned on the counter. “What you all gathered here for?”

They all looked at each other. “I’ll talk to Angel you two go back to bed.” Husk grumbled trying to wave the girls off. They looked between the two before nodding and walking back to their bedroom.

“What was that about? And talk to me about what?” His fur started to stand on end.

Husk sighed and reached behind the counter to grab them both drinks. Angel actually rejected the drink. He sighed when Husk stared like he had three heads. “Just not in the mood for it tonight.” He’d take a joint right about now though.

Husk shrugged. “Alastor isn’t back. He texted Charlie asking us to tell you. Said he didn’t have your number and wanted to apologize.” He took a swig as he gauged the Spider’s reaction. “You two a thing now or what?”

Angel felt the color drain totally from his body. “H-he’s not back hunh… did… did he say where he went?”

“Nope… you alright?” Angel tried his best to smile.

“Just duckie.” He brought a claw up to his lips to bite on. “I uh… y’know on second thought I’m gonna head back out. Night’s still young and all.” He paused. Husk was staring at him with wide eyes. The chimera sighed and finished his drink. “Just don’t so anything stupid alright?” Angel nodded and turned to go back out the door.

Travis was pissed he had to turn back around to pick Angel back up and bring him somewhere else, but with the promise of his collection of films being completed, he shut his mouth. Sure his wife would get pissed but that was far from being Angel’s problem. Angel was tapping his feet anxiously as Travis zipped by building after building.

“Shouldn’t your Sugar Daddy be paying for you to go to the studio? Or picking you up himself?” Travis broke Angel’s static and it pissed him off.

“Valentino aint no sugar daddy. He’s my pimp get it right. He’d laugh at you and shoot you you ever call him that.” Angel took a cigarette that Travis had hiding in the center console.

“Hey?!” Travis tried to take it from him but Angel just swatted his hand away.

“Oh shut it.” He blew the smoke in his face. “I’ll leave some for you then you can say you kissed a pornstar.” Travis seemed to settle down after that.

Until He slammed on the breaks. There was a loud explosion and a bright flash that blinded them both. Once the light dissipated, Angel looked around. They had just barely reached the cities limits. In horror, Angel found where the explosion came from. He watched the Radio tower collapse slowly. The sounds of screaming and static filling the silent night air. The screaming didn’t sound real, almost like a radio recording. Angel realized that the tower itself was screaming in pain. Alastor always said that the tower was more than a home to him, It was alive and breathed. The tower was his creation, a manifestation of his abilities. It was meant to be a reminder of the carnage he wrought on his territory.

He got out of the car and slowly fell to his knees. Tears falling freely. Something, someone had brought his Alastor down. He watched as the eye at the top of the Radio tower slowly closed. The final few support beams crashing down. The fire roared and engulfed the area around the tower. It looked to controlled. Who was behind this and where was Alastor.

“Breaking news, The Radio Tower on the south east side of Pentagram city has fallen. After decades of being a living breathing reminder of the carnage Alastor the infamous Radio Demon brought to us. It now lays in ruins. The studio is now being informed that the territory previously controlled by Alastor, will be handed over to none other than his former business partner, Vox.”

Angel turned and looked to Travis, who had blasted the radio for him to hear. Travis nursing the cigarette he previously had. Angel jumped back into the car and ripped the cigarette from him. He crashed his mouth to Travis’ knowing that would fry his brain. He bit down on the Owl’s lower lip, injecting a small amount of venom.

“Venom as payment, DRIVE.” Travis starred in a frazzled haze. “U-uh hunh. Y-yes sir. W-w-where to?” Travis tried his best to right himself and grip the wheel again.

“Where do ya think?” He slipped out his third set of arms and climbed into the back seat. Travis usually kept his own collection of weapons along side a collection Angel had begun to leave in his car just in case. Angel popped down the back seats and began sorting through the weapons. “The studio.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know i know. Im sorry. Horrible cliff hanger and a short chapter how could i do this! I promise you wont wait too much longer for the conclusion of this mini series.


	6. Bring on the old Razzle Dazzle pt2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shit hits the fan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING!!! HEAVY SUBJECT MATTER. INTENSE, BLOOD, FIGHTING, VIOLENCE. ETC

“Were here.” Travis slammed the car in park and turned. He could have drooled. Angel was working on finishing the straps on his chest harness. He had slipped pistols on his thighs. Two tommy guns on his back, their ammo set inside his coat pockets. A couple smoke bombs and cherri bombs on the chest straps. His set of throwing knives. Extra ammo. Angel glanced up. 

“What? Acting like you haven't seen me topless before.” He smirked and placed the last gun, a semi automatic that he had modified himself. Once every last weapon he could get his hands on was in place. He redressed himself. He grabbed his large fluffy coat that he hid in Travis’ trunk ages ago. The coat was meant for glamor, but he had modified it to carry more guns, knives, and two short swords. 

“Nah just… I’ve never seen you so... “ He struggled for words. “Just even when you join that friend of yours for turf wars, you never get this dressed up.” He waved to the weapons. “Besides, That's way too much, you won't be able to move fast.” Angel gave an almost manic laugh. 

“Babe. You underestimate me.” He opened the door and grinned. “The word you were looking for, was blood thirsty. Valentino crossed a line. He hurt someone he shouldn't have.” 

Travis watched in awe as the spider stood to his full height and walked to his window. “Get somewhere far far away will you? You’re useful. It’d be a shame to lose you.” He gave him a sweet kiss. “See ya schnookums.” He smiled and patted the owl on his hat before strutting on to the doors of the studio. He heard the tired peel out as the other took off. He took a deep breath. He was a master Actor and everyone knew who he was in the studio. He had clearance to most of the building. It should be easy enough. Get in get his answers at any cost, get out. 

Angel strutted up to the front desk. “Hey bitch.” He greeted the secretary. She smiled and grinned right back. 

“Baby boy! Thought I wasn’t seeing you today slut!” She leaned clear across the counter. “What brings you in?” 

“Where is Val?” He brushed a hand through his hair. “I know he gave me a day off, but he’s also been kinda pissed with me.” He slipped a hand into his coat pocket and pulled out his stash of cash he kept for emergencies. “I got extra pay from my last John and thought I’d bring it to him to make up for my absence.” 

She grabbed the cash and flipped through it. “DAMN Bitch! How’d you get all this? What was it like a gang bang or something?” She whistled and fanned herself with the heavy wad. 

Angel grabbed it back and laughed. “Something like that. All I remember was men everywhere being buried in this shit.” They giggled with each other before she leaned closer. 

“I’m really not supposed to tell anyone this but…” She looked around the lobby. “Boss is meeting with Vox. I’m assuming it has to do with the new territory he claimed. They’re not really taking any visitors. But I’m sure if it’s you Val won’t be upset. Just don’t be surprised if he makes you work.”

Angel nodded and thanked her as she flipped the switch, unlocking the entrance into the main building for him. “See ya toots.” He waved her off before heading down the halls. 

He knew the building all too well. Every nook and cranny. He felt more at home here than at the hotel. He felt power under his heels as they clicked against the hard tile. Every security nodded at him as they walked by. So far so good. It looked totally normal for him to be there. He heaved a deep sigh as he made it to the elevator. He just needed to get from the Lobby Level all the way to the twenty-seventh floor. It was always a long ride. He leaned against the back bar and relaxed. 

SLAM. Angel jumped at the sound of the elevator door being stopped by a hand and someone stepping in. 

“Didn’t you hear me I said hold the elevator. Geeze.” The broad man stepped in and waved his hand as if he’d hurt it stopping the elevator. “Wait… Angel? Boss gave you the day off what the fuck you doing here?” 

“Lucien… hehe Hi babe.” Angel’s blood ran cold as he stared up at the guard. Lucien shifted closer. Effectively trapping Angel into the corner. He raised his hands up sitting on either side of his head. 

“I don’t know what you’re up to…” He leaned in close. “But it can’t be good by the smell of gunpowder.” 

Angel stared for a moment trying to think of his next lie. “Hey don’t go thinking stupid things. I leave this coat in my friends car. He has guns in the trunk, Gunpowder smell.” He smirked but the other’s stare said he didn't believe him. 

“Smells too fresh. What you hiding.” Angel almost gagged as the man moved even closer. The man smelled like a rotting corpse. Angel never figured out what kind of a demon he was, but whatever he was, he always disgusted him. 

“Don’t go getting any funny Ideas buddy.” He tried to warn him with two sets of hands pressed against his chest. The other pressed closer and he felt an all too cold tongue press against the joint of his neck and jaw. 

“I said” Angel pulled out one of the pistols and aimed it at the others stomach. His other free hand bringing a knife to the others throat and pressing it into his neck. Blood trickling down in a small stream. “Don’t get any funny ideas.” 

“Knew you were up to no good.” The other tried to land a hit on Angel. But the spider was faster. With two hands that were already on the others chest, he popped them both up into the others armpits. Once the other was startled, he ducked under and brought the pistol to the back of his head. He fired two shots, point blank into his skull. “Scum.” He turned when the elevator dinged. As soon as it opened, Angel put one foot in the doorway to keep it open and pried his dagger into the split in the panel. With some force he popped the panel off. He ripped out as many wires as he could. He hopped out and watched the door close. It would most likely try to go to another floor but fritz out. It would at least buy him some time before someone found the corpse. Only problem now is that he was on a timer. 

Angel brushed off whatever he could. Hoping no one could see signs of a scuffle. The halls to Valentino’s office were bare. That was not super common. Val would only clear the floor for two reasons. One Vox was visiting and they didn’t need it. Or, He was torturing someone and didn’t care to have anyone around for it. As Angel heard some form of an inhuman scream he realized it was both. He still couldn't run, just in case. As much as he wanted too. The scream was something he had never heard before. He closed his eyes trying to calm his racing heart. He swore to himself that, if that was what he thought it was, he would cause tenfold to whoever hurt Alastor. 

Not running had been a smart decision. As he came up to Val’s meeting room there were guards on both sides of the doors. Two hell born demons. Hell born demons were typically stronger. This would be tricky, but this was for Alastor. 

“Oh my! Look at you two. Val didn’t spare change hiring you two. Daddy must really love me if he got such handsome guards.” He laid it on thick as he walked up and nearly draped himself all over one of them. Careful to not allow any of his weapons touch him. The two demons looked to each other. “Angel-” 

“Oh! And you know my name! Well I guess of course you do~ I bet it would sound better in a bed. What do ya say? The two of you-” He was cut off by the guard trying to brush him off. 

“Boss says you ain't supposed ta be here.” The second one started in. 

“Yeah yeah yeah. He says an awful lot don't he? I came to make a payment to him.” He held out his cash again. Fanning himself with it. “Unless you wanna add to my payment, I really need to get in. So if you’ll excuse me.” He was stopped by two arms blocking him. 

“Boss is busy. Come back another day.” Angel sighed and gazed at the second demon. Hanging on the first one didn't work. Angel threw himself at the second demon. Pressing him against the wall and trapping the demons legs with his own. The long skirt of his overcoat hiding their tied legs. The other froze and opened his mouth to speak. ANgel acted quick and held a finger to his lips. “Oh! Did I surprise you? Hmm? It’s so hard isn't it?” He rotated his hips. He noticed the first guard getting flustered. Ah a voyeur. Good. 

He slipped one set of hands on the guards body caressing him. “Do you wanna tell your friend there what you feel? How hard it is for the two of you?” His third set hidden under the coat was blindly gripping the pistol he had before and attaching his silencer. He knew it was risky. If it got attached wrong, well… it would be bad. He leaned in close to the other demons ear. “ Go on baby tell him.” his voice trailed off in a whisper. 

“He’s got a g-” He watched as blood poured out of the others skull. When he whipped around to look at Angel, The still smoking pistol was now placed against his head. The heat from the barrel burned his skin. Angel covered his mouth to keep him from speaking. 

“You make a horrible guard. It’s a shame. Your friend didn’t freeze up like you did. Lucky for me though. Now… Sorry for your future headache. Goodnight.” He backed away and shot the other. God he missed this. It was always fun to fuck with simple minded men. He took a deep breath and reloaded four bullets into his pistol. Now the real show began, ang he was only four bullets down. 

He slowly, quietly opened the door. Hoping to sneak in unseen. The whole room was pitch black. This was not good. He stepped in, and jumped when the door slammed shut. 

“Get… O~ut…” 

The voice he heard was chilling. It was raspy as if it had been used too much, and wet like the person had been choking on blood. 

“Ladies and gentlemen…” A voice boomed into the room. The bass almost blowing out Angel’s ears. “Another player has entered the game! Hell hasn’t seen this much fun since… Why I guess… since Alastors sinister broadcasts.” Suddenly there was a bright Light everywhere. The screens in the room all began to light up one by one. All with Vox’s face. His laugh making the floor shake. The floor lit up with a bright black and white spiral. That's when Angel saw him. 

It didn’t look like Alastor, but he just knew it was. A HUGE beast with long jagged claws and antlers larger than his whole demon form. The bright spiral made him rear back and scream again. He was folded back on his hind legs head back as the half scream half howl ripped through the television static. Alastor’s head was a giant deer skull. The semi human form entirely gone. Angel wondered which form was really Alastor. He didn’t have long to wonder as the Radio static and Television noise battled to a deafening degree. Angel used two hands to try and cover his ears. Another two hands reached behind him in his coat. He would only have one shot, but he had his homemade sawed off shotgun. It was possibly the only thing strong enough to break one of vox’s screens. 

Angel ran as close to the center as he could. He knew Alastor would most likely try to keep him out of the center. He was right. As Alastor wound an arm back to swing, Angel shot off his one round. He had prepared for the shock by bowing his legs and jumping as he pulled the trigger. He knew there were breaks in the ceiling. It helped with audio. As he was launched up he gripped onto the bar and swung himself around until his legs were what was keeping him stable. Hanging upside down. 

“Ouch Angie! That hurts!” Vox was laughing hysterically as the screen Angel had shot at flickered until it fully fried out. Once the spiral was gone, Alastor slumped back forward. That's when Angel saw all the gashes and holes in his body. Vox and Valentino had done a number on him. Which led Angel to his next concern. Where was that bastard of a hell born overlord Valentino. 

As if on command Angel Felt him being pulled up and off the bar by his ankles. The button holding his coat on snapped and fell away from him. After a minute he heard his coat hit the ground, weapons scattering everywhere. 

“Angel, I told you to go home.” Valentino used his four arms to manhandle Angel and pull them face to face. Towering over the other. “You’ve made a mistake, crossing my word and coming here you little slut.” Angel could feel fear consuming him. It didn’t help that he had no way of grabbing onto anything. Val was standing on the only beam he could currently grab a hold of. He was being suspended purely by the idea of Valentino NOT dropping him. If he fell at this height, it was likely he’d snap most the bones in his body. 

“V-Val…” What could he say? “I-I-” 

“I-I-I- WHAT Angel cakes.” He laughed. “Came to save your lover?” Val grinned and scoffed when Angel expressed shock. “Oh We just figured it out. Why else would one of the strongest demons in all of the underworld offer his territory as payment for you? Kinda funny isn’t it? It’s so damn pathetic.” both of them looked down as Alastor seemed to be trying to stand.

Angel’s hands were all being held down or he would have covered his ears as static picked up. Before he knew it, sharp electrical shock zapped through and nailed Alastor in the back. He collapsed again and spasmed on the ground for a while. Angel didn’t even realize he’d screamed until he was being slapped hard across his face. Val still had all his rings on and a few of them snagged at his skin, leaving deep gashes. 

“Shut it. What did you think coming here would do? Did you think you could save him? Weak pathetic little you? You can’t even stand up to your father, or brother! You even let that pathetic little princess push you around. The only good you do is in the viewfinder of a camera.” He laughed until Angel spat in his face. Another slap and Angel tasted blood.

“Fuck...you.” Angel wriggled weakly in Valentino’s grip. 

“You wish.” Valentino wound up to backhand him again. Angel grinned. He tried to collect his blood and spit in a pool in his mouth before the hand cracked down on his face. He turned into the slap and bit hard on Val’s wrist. His blood and spit mixed together making a venom more like acid. His teeth pouring out as much Venom as he could. Val shrieked in shock and tried to drop Angel. Angel heard skin tearing as he only latched harder. Vals blood sinking into his mouth. He was fighting his gag reflex as he tried to hold on with his hands. Val started trying to hit him harder and harder. Finally, with a blow to the side of his neck, ANgel released. He knew the fall would be it, he’d blackout once he hit the floor. He just hoped he’d given Alastor any glimmer of a chance to escape.He closed his eyes and readied himself for impact. 

The impact he got was not what he expected. Instead of an earth shattering crack and snapping of bones. It was a solid but soft thud. He still felt a bit of pain and a bit dizzy but it was nothing unmanageable. When he opened his eyes, he was surrounded entirely in fur. A dark brown and coarse fur. 

“A-Alastor? Hey buddy you in there?” Angel reached up to rest two hands on what he assumed was the other’s chest. It was hard to tell with his limited vision. All he knew was that he was Pressed entirely against the others giant body. He could feel a dull, heavy thumping that he assumed was the other’s heart. Then he heard a wheeze. 

“Safe?” Angel almost didn’t understand it. When he figured out what the other had said, he wrapped all six arms around the other as best as he could. 

“Yes baby I’m okay. I’m right here.” He laughed weakly at himself. He knew they were in grave danger, but for now he had finally caught up to Alastor. 

“Gotta...Escape” The other shifted in an attempt to stand. Angel finally saw how he was being held. Alastor was on three out of four legs. The third holding Angel to his chest. Angel tried his best to turn and look at the others head. He saw what looked like a rancid black ooze dripping from his mouth. It reeked heavily of musk. Angel had to take one hand to cover his face from the smell. 

“Babe… You escape.” He managed to wiggle out of the others grip and slipped himself to the ground. He stepped away from the other, taking in his appearance and full height. Easily a twelve foot, probably taller, beast. Angel reached up to ask for Alastor’s face. Once the snout of that giant skull was between two of his hands, he began rubbing the bone. He hoped that would work as a comfort for the other. “Consider this, in a way, my turf, my fight. They may be overlords and I’m a peon compared to you. But I still have more of an advantage compared to you. I know these fools.” 

A zap sounded and Alastor reared back, turning to swing. Valentino dodged, jumping high into the air and landing on Alastor’s arm. He slammed the prongs down, into the tendons of the deers arm. Angel watched as Alastor’s body seized and collapsed back. Angel had to almost run to avoid being caught under his collapse. 

“Hey Vox!” Valentino was laughing again. “Looks like we're having venison for dinner. A feast for the kings!” His laugh was grating Angel’s every last nerve. Angel pulled out two of his throwing knives. He’d modified them to have inserts for his venom. He didn’t have any capsules so he’d have to do it manually. Good thing Valentino hadn’t noticed him yet. He extended his fangs and felt the venom begin to drip. He popped his fang into the pod at the base of the knife, waiting until it spilled out. Then doing the second one. He only had two which meant only two shots to slow Val down. After his tear into one arm, it looked like Val had ripped that arm off to stop the venom spread. He had to aim somewhere that Val couldn’t cut off.

Angel began running forward. Val turned at the sound of the other’s rapid heel click. Angel launched and threw the first knife. Valentino dodged and grabbed onto ANgel again. 

“HA! You survived? should have guessed. Fucking spiders and their shock absorbant legs. Maybe I’ll just have to snap one off. See how good you jump then. Val pulled him close by his throat. Angel gripped at Vals hand with four arms. The other laughed and gripped harder. Angel panicked as his vision went spotty. Good thing he, quite literally, had a trick up his sleeve. He used his third set of arms to stab both venom filled knives into the other’s sides. Injecting two heavy doses straight into his stomach. 

Val gasped and threw Angel to the floor. He ripped the knives out and tossed them. Watching his blood turn black as it seeped out. “How?” He turned to look at the other knife he dodged. It was a regular knife.

“Gotcha!” Angel rubbed his shoulder. His breathing growing heavy. He was really starting to hurt this was getting bad. After Val he would have to deal with Vox. He didn’t even know where Vox was. In his haze, Valentino had trudged over and dropped on top of the other, pushing ANgel down. Once again grabbing at his throat with one hand. His two other hands locked down four of Angel’s arms. Angels third set reached and clawed at any part of Valentino that he could. 

“You pathetic little, worthless bug. I gave you everything you ever dreamed of and this is how you repay me? You can't kill me I can't die bitch. What do you think will happen if you defeat us? We will just come back and hunt you down. We will bring an army. We will destroy everything you are fighting for.” His grip tightened. ANgel gripped harder and clawed at Val’s skin. He felt his body shaking under the other’s weight. His inner panic setting in and getting stronger. All his pink fading to grey, then to black. 

“Y-you…” His voice barely above a gasp. Valentino bore down moving one more hand to ANgel’s throat. He felt ANgel was weak enough. Those two free hands staying limp at Angel’s side. 

“What? I won't find you? I won't come for you? You are MINE slut! You are-” Valentino’s voice cut short as claws dug into his chest. Angel’s pores had begun to seem toxins. One of his self defense mechanisms. He hated using his own demon form. Desperate times. As Valentino’s grip went slack, Angel brought all six of his hands up into Val’s chest and ripped him in half. He flipped onto his stomach, trying to keep blood from covering his face. He brought his hands to his face, trying to push himself up. 

He had hoped his breathing would even out, but the damage had been done. He was losing control over himself. Pain ripped up and down his body, snapping and cracking resonating up and down the walls. He felt his spine arch, shoulders hunch down with the force. His jaw shifted as his fangs elongated further. He couldn't tell if the liquid dripping off of him was Val’s blood or his acid. Probably both. When he opened his eyes, he was disoriented. He could see all around, even behind himself some. It was bad if all his eyes had opened. 

“A-angel…” He didn’t have to turn his head. Weird. He saw a more normal looking Alastor. Not quite twelve feet tall. More like eight. Antlers still pretty large, fur still covering a good portion of his body. But Angel could see his face. 

“DONTTOUCH” He lurched back and could hear the clatter of more than two of his claws on the floor. Great he hated his feet. Now the guy he liked was seeing not only his disgusting, toxic demon form, but was seeing his FEET! “A-acid…” He said slower.

Alastor stepped back in understanding.”Angel… Amour. We gotta get out. Vox knows you killed Valentino.” That prase made ANgel grin. He had always wanted to do that. He looked around trying to focus on just how shredded Valentino’s body was. Good It would take weeks for him to come back from that. 

“Good~ Let me kill him too.” this was bad. ANgel was losing total control of himself. Blood lust taking over. 

“No, Angel. You’re hurt. So am I.” Angel tried to focus his vision on Alastor. His injuries were horrible. He was riddled with shallow holes. Angel had thought they were from being shot, but they were from being stabbed with the tazer. They were cauterized and not horribly deep, but they would be heavily restricting ALastor’s movements. Angel would have no choice but to carry him. He wasn’t doing too hot either, he’d been hit and thrown around enough that he wasn’t sure how much weight he could hold up let alone his own. 

“Coat! Find my coat.” he immediately started scuttering around looking for the jacket. 

“ANGE!” He froze never having heard Alastor raise his voice. “We don’t have time. I’ll be okay. We both know you have to carry me. I’ll survive the acid.” Angel regarded his wounds. They really had no choice. Especially when they heard a laugh followed by a heavy gasp. Vox was in hysterics. As his laughter boomed out, the building began to shake. 

“Aw! Look at this fans and fiends! The lover’s won the battle! They managed to outsmart an overlord! A Slut ripping his pimp to shreds!!! What a show!” His laughter growing more manic with every trill. “What do you think Alastor?! Can’t find this kind of entertainment on some silly Radio show! Gore like this can only be broadcasted digitally! Welcome to a new era! Where Radio-” his voice softened and all went silent. “Is obsolete.” 

His sickening laugh tore through the walls. Angel hurried to grab Alastor and run. Dust shook from the ceiling. Running down the halls, ANgel noted the building was empty. Damn asshole knew what he was going to do and evacuated everyone. He went for the stairs, knowing he could drop himself down a few flights at a time in this form. He slipped a little when he heard a gasp. He dropped about five floors and hit the lower level when. He looked to Alastor. He had curled in on himself in an effort to soak in as little acid as possible. His skin was turning a violent red as the acid tried to eat away at his skin, his wounds starting to bleed. 

“Angel It will be fine, just run. I heal fast and Charlie can heal or get a healer.” Angel doubted him, but what choice did they have. His own pain and injuries were making him dizzy. Not to mention that using his natural venom could make him sick long term. Now he was constantly dripping acid and couldn’t control it’s distribution. He had possibly minutes before he faded out. 

He took a second to clear his head. The rumble under his feet from the buildings slow collapse set his panic deeper. He curled Alastor into his chest better to protect from debris as he launched forward. He bolted out of the building and didn’t stop even as he heard the roar got louder and louder. Vox’s laugh haunting him. 

He ran using six of his limbs as legs. Climbing buildings and running roof to roof. Exhaustion kicking in as the hotel came into clear view. He tried to run faster, as fast as he could, knowing he was near his limit. He jumped onto the side of the hotel, climbing and whipping around the sides to locate Alastor’s room from the outside. 

Once he found it, he opened the window and hurried in. He hurried to lay Alastor on his bed. He could have cried. Alastor was unconscious. “Please still be alive” he pleaded silently. He hurried to close the window and pulled the curtains. Angel breathed deeply. With a shaking claw he reached for Alastor’s phone. “H-husk… Shut up I know I sound weird. G-g-get Charlie and any other healers we have. Alastor’s room. NOW!” He watched his shaking hands as his vision blurred. He stumbled backwards. He could feel his fur drying out. Of course. It made sense that he would be changing back so close to blacking out. He tried to keep an even footing as he went for the door. He stumbled into it and opened the door. He slipped into the hallway and leaned against the wall. He tried to ignore the sickening slap as his back slid down the wall. He also tried to ignore how pissed Nifty would be as he hard the wall paper fizz and disintegrate. 

“A...EL” He vaguely heard people calling for him and tried to wave them off pointing into ALastor’s room. He heard someone calling for ALastor. Sure that they had gone to him first, he finally let exhaustion take him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright y'all I spent All day on this. I have the conclusion planned. Dont worry next chap will be better♡


	7. War and Peace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It all comes to an end here folks.♡

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah i cry this is the last chapter. Anything after this may or may bot be connected! It will depend.

Angel hadn't ‘died’. Only Exterminations actually killed demons. But he sure as hell didn’t feel good. The whole time he was unconscious, he was plagued with waking nightmares of his human life. Every time his he was beaten by either his brother or father, one of his bones snapped as it healed back into place. He fought through a high fever as memories of his brother trapping him in the showers in highschool. Water scalding his skin. He could tell his fur had matted against his skin as he fought against darkness.

Angel awoke with a start. Gasping and shaking. He sat up ENTIRELY too fast and immediately folded over with a cry of pain.

“Angel! Oh my goodness!” For once Charlie’s voice was a relief. “H-hey hey hey. It’s okay. Well… I mean you have a couple fractured ribs but everything else is almost healed.”

He gasped sharply and tried to catch his breath. He smiled as he looked up to Charlie. “Don’t get used to this but FUCK am I glad to see you right now.” He laughed dryly tears springing into his eyes. “Fuck.” He wrapped his arms around his body to try and hold himself together. The pain was worse than he thought, but it was still better than being in the dark. Wait…

“Alastor… W-where is he?” Angel tried to turn but had to pause and put a hand on the bed to support himself.

“Oh! He woke up not too long ago himself. We’re trying to get him to eat and drink. Oh! I’ll call Niffty and get her to bring some up for you too! Uh hey! Wait-” Charlie jumped forward as Angel tried to move. “Angel...We don’t really know what happened. Only what the news said… I understand you may wanna check in on him, but neither of you are in shape to move.” She rested a hand on his shoulder.

“Then help me. It’s only down a floor and one hall. There's an elevator and if you want, Call Husk to get a cot. I need to see him.” He tried again and swung his legs over the edge of the bed. Finally getting a look at his body out from under the cover, he froze. His usually pink patterns were still stained a grey, likely from malnutrition. And there were dark purple bruises, dark enough to show through the thick white fur. Some spots on his body had been shaved down to his skin where there was stitching.

“Oh. yeah… I’m sorry you’re fur is kind of a mess right now. Some of your bones would not have healed correctly even with demon healing abilities. We had to relocate a few. You should heal perfectly now, if you rest.” Angel stared at his body. It would heal well sure, but right now it looked so mangled to him. He wasn’t as absolutely destroyed as Alastor either. Fuck he felt so fucking pathetic.

“Angel, what’s wrong. Please don’t cry talk to me.” Angel was shocked by her words. What was she talking about. He reached his hands up to his face. He was in fact crying. Tears were falling pretty heavily. “Shit.” He started laughing as he tried in vain to either wipe the tears away or cover his face. “What a fucking mess. I’m so sorry Charlie. This all started because I decided to actually have some innocent fun. I wanted to do something just to do it for me. I got carried away. Alastor said such… Nice things. If I had known all of this would be the result.” He folder over, head between his knees as a sob shook through him. “C-charlie I’m so sorry. I-I-I thought I was doing good. I-Its all my fault.” The pain in his torso made his sob louder as he only curled tighter. Maybe being awake wasn’t as nice as being out.

Charlie was on her knees in front of him and pushed him back enough to hug him. She was crying now too. “Angel… I’m so proud of you.”

_“Angie… Don’t listen to them or the thoughts in your head. All that matters is that momma is proud of you.” A warm smile, a sweet smell._

_“Me too. Me too!”_

_“Yes! Of course and Molly too. Oh Angie… We love you._”

His sobbing has paused as Charlies hug brought back a memory to him. He hugged Charlie right back and sobbed into her shoulder more openly. “Thank you Charlie.”

They hugged and cried together for a few more moments before pulling apart and laughing as what a mess they made of the other. “Now…” Charlie started. “I can think of a few things I can do to make you feel better. You probably wanna get clean. I know you brush your fur with dust so if you show me where your dust and brush is I can help you get clean.”

Angel stared at her and laughed. Her kindness knew no boundaries. “You offering an Angel Dust version of a sponge bath?” He laughed a little harder until it hurt, until Charlie nodded. He pointed her to his brush and Jar of dust. She set them down on the nightstand and pulled over the stool from his vanity. She helped him move to the stool. He was already in just a pair of solid colored panties so he was as exposed as would need be for a good cleaning. Before starting she pulled out her phone.

“This is the other thing I can do to hopefully make you feel better.” She smiled and typed something out on her phone, putting it to her ear. “Hi babe!” ew “ You’re with ALastor right now right? Is he still Awake? How’s his voice?... Angel is awake. Is he still Asking for Angel? Okay.”

Angel stared wide eyed. Alastor had actually been asking for him? Alastor had been the one to ask him out, but he was still finding it impossible to believe that Al actually wanted him and that this wasn’t all some cruel joke. Color started making it’s was to his face as he thought about the other night. Or would it be a few nights ago? How long had he been out cold?  
“Hi Al- ah… Yeah he’s right here.” Charlie held the phone out for Angel. He quickly grabbed for it and held it up to his face. It was silent for a few minutes. Neither really knowing what to say.

“Angel?” Al’s voice sounded so raw.

“Al… How you doing...you kinda sound like shit.” Charlie almost dropped the brush as his language, but sighed as she heard broken laughter on the other end.

Alastor’s laugh broke into a coughing fit. Angel vaguely heard Vaggie going on about being careful and not making him laugh so hard. “Angel darling you certainly are blunt. Don’t you worry I will be back to my usual peppy self soon. Vaggie was so kind as to have Niffty make me some tea with honey. It already feels better than when I first woke up.” Angel could hear his smile.

He opened his mouth to continue asking him how he was when nothing but a long sigh came out. Alastor was softly laughing again. “W-what?”

“Nothing Nothing my dear but what was that sigh about? You sound rather content.” His giggle fit hadn’t stopped but it was soft enough that he shouldn’t have a problem.

Now Angel was absolutely turning pink again. “I-i-ts nothing! Just Charlie is brushing my fur- well what’s left of it. It feels good. No one has ever brushed my fur before…”

“I’ll keep that in mind for the future.” He heard a shuffle. “Oh Vaggie don’t be so tense They both are seeing someone else so there shouldn’t be a problem.” With that phrase Vaggie, Charlie and Angel all froze up. Angel heard Charlie and Vaggie both shout a simultaneous ‘What?!’

“Well… looks like the chimera is out of the bag…” Angel and Al laughed at his mention of Husk downstairs. Angel waved off Charlie. “We can all talk about that later… Al, Really I just really need to know you’re okay… Charlie says I can’t leave my room yet.” He tried to keep his face turned away from Charlie who was now being SUPER nosy over his shoulder.

A soft, sweet smile from the other side made him melt. It was a comforting kind of sigh. “I assure you it looks worse than it actually is. I’m sure some more rest and, when you’re able, a visit from you would make me right as rain.”

Angel nodded. When he realised Al couldn’t see him he spoke softly. “Right. Okay. Y-you scared me. I-Im so-”

“Angel say you’re sorry and I will hang up.” His voice snapped in sternly. “If this whole fiasco could be blamed on anyone, it’s me. I got carried away with my own emotions. You make me feel things I haven’t felt since I was alive, and even then it was a long time ago. I thought once I left my adolescence, I’d have no use for these… feelings.” He took a moment to catch his breath and drink some more tea for his throat.

“I went to try and make a deal with a demon. A demon who is known for breaking promises. Who has broken a deal with me before. I was a fool.” A dry laugh broke from him. Angel’s leg shook a little as he chewed his lip.

“Nah, Al… You was just trying to do something nice. Th-...That’s what people do for the guys they like… It was a bit stupid but I can’t blame ya for it. What… What exactly were ya trying to do…” Angel wished this was one of the older phones from his time with the long curly cords. He could really use with something to mess with right now.

“Ha.” A shallow breath. “I… I acted purely on impulse. Not something I usually do, but I knew I was running out of ti-”

“”What were you trying to do.” Angel cut him off. His nerves were kicking in. “I saw the Radio tower fall, I was there.”

Silence fell on both rooms. Charlie had even paused in her brushing. A sigh from Alastor broke the spell of quiet. “I offered Vox all of my personal territory and power over the city, in turn he could free you from Valentino.” Angel heard Vaggie nearly scream “You what?!”

Angel was glad he was sitting or he could have collapsed. Alastor literally was willing to sacrifice everything just to free him. “That is… that is both the kindest, sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me, and the stupidest thing. What made you think in a million years that would work.” He covered his face until Charlie came around to the front and started brushing from his feet up. He ran a hand through his hair.

“Hope.” Again, silence. This was all so weird. Everything was so strange. Angel could swear this had to be a dream and not actual real after life. “Hope for something better for you. I… From what little I have learned about you, You aren’t actually all that horrible of a person. You were trained to be the way you are. You like sweet romantic things, like music and theatre. You like the stars at night. Cooking and flowers. You’re family, be it blood or chosen, Is important to you and you’d do anything to protect them. The drugs and sex schtick seems to be more a result of your lack of freedom in your living life.”

Angel couldn’t breath. “F-for not knowing much… You sure know a lot…” He was shaking. How did Alastor notice all these things that he was barely just finding out about himself.

“Just observations my dear. You’re entertaining. Evolving. You’re the type of person who will always be growing as The world around you changes. You are someone I could never be bored with. Not in one or a hundred lifetimes. I… I just wanted to give you that chance. I just hope I didn’t make it worse.”

“I-... I think I can help.” Charlie had paused and held a hand to her face. “It might not go too well… B-but I could talk to my father. Vox now has almost half of the city. That should already be raising red flags with my father. Vox has been a thorn in his side for as long as I can remember. Maybe… He might want something from us though… So we gotta be ready for it.” ANgel nodded and took the brush from Charlie so he can brush his chest himself.

“That may be our best bet… Because after the carnage Angel left behind, Vox will probably call an all out war.” Alastor’s words had a hint of smile. Charlie was staring at Angel. He heard Vaggie get closer to the phone.

“Angel? Were talking the same Angel Dust right? Like I know he was a mobster but really? For Alastor to be saying Carnage… What did you do?” With her inquiry Alastor was laughing again.

“Oh it was beautiful. Such a bloodbath. Valentino got what has been likely coming to him for decades! He ripped him to pieces and-” a hand covered the Radio demon's mouth.

“Okay okay forget I asked.” She quickly backed away and went far enough away from the phone that Angel couldn’t hear her anymore.

“Angel.” ALastor’s voice was far softer. Angel held the phone closer. “I really am sorry you got hurt… I-... I really didn’t expect. I dropped how I felt on you so quickly. We had barely talked before then. This all must be so sudden. I am deeply sorry if I have put far too much on you too quickly. It’s just. I felt I had realized something that I should have known so long ago about you. I wanted you to know. It’s always been there. Possibly since the day we met. I just. I don’t feel things as easily as most if at all, but with you. I really do care about you. But if all of this is far too much I understand.”

Angel smiled and thought briefly about his words. “You’re right all of this is too much too fast, but so is everything else in my life.” He chuckled. “I wouldn't have said yes or kissed ya at all if I didn’t at least like you.” He paused to think for a moment. “I definitely think… right now. You know more about me than you. Everything I know is second hand. You probably like me a hell of a lot more than I like you, but that doesnt mean I dont wanna. I have never met someone who wants to do anything for me if sex isnt the result. The fact that you wanna date me just because.” A giggle. “It butters my biscuit if you know what I mean.”

They both chuckled softly. “There's a lot that’s going to happen very quickly… Most of it will be very difficult.” Alastor coughed a bit and drank more tea. He was definitely talking too much.

“Yeah...but… come what may…” He smiled as the words to the last song he sang on stage played in his mind.

Alastor chuckled. “Come what may. I will love you until my dying day.”

Angel giggled again with happy tears pricking. “I-I’m gonna finish getting cleaned up. Goodnight babe...since I wont get to say it in person tonight.”

“Goodnight my little dust bunny.” Alastor giggled as he heard Angel sputter at the pet name. They both hung up and were subjected to a thunderstorm of questions from the girls in their rooms.

The next night, Charlie, with Husk’s help, helped Angel get down to ALastor’s room. They spent the whole day resting together. Learning about each other's lives, deaths, and afterlives. Alastor got Angel to drink tea. They were allowed to stay together, as moving Angel back and forth from room to room didn’t really make sense. That and When Charlie’s one complain was that Alastor’s bed was not big enough for two injured people to properly rest, he used magic to make it bigger.

They helped each other to rehabilitate and get stronger. Even doing mild workouts and yoga together once they were both allowed to stand and walk for longer periods of time. Lucifer had been made aware of the battle with Vox and Valentino. He assured them that he already knew and would handle it himself. He said Alastor losing his radio tower was enough payment as it knocked out one of the two he worried most about. The hotel was under orders to stay quiet and lay low. SO long as Angel and ALastor caused no more trouble for Lucifer, he would keep the hotel protected.

Angel and Alastor had no idea what the future held, but as they sat side by side on the roof looking out over the hellscapes, they held hands and shared a kiss. They knew everything would be fine so long as they were together with their new family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this was fun. I hoestly loved this so so much. I promise this ismt all though. I havea new Radio dust fic that will be far longer and is being planned out right now. I will most likely try to get the first chapter up tomoght or tomorrow. I also have a fic I will be posting about my OC Tema and Angel Dust. That may be posted tonight. 
> 
> Thank you all for kind words and support. I hope you all will follow me onto my future writing. If not then at least thank you for being here. I love you all!♡♡♡


	8. Bound to you BONUS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the extra chapter that is part of chapter 10 of bound to you. This is a smut episode. You do not need to know the plot of bound to you to read this. Although I hope you go give that a read as well!!! Thank you now enjoy your self indulgent smut!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reminder... yes there is fluff but this is predominantly smut!!! Tentacle smut at that... not enjoy you beautiful pervert!♡

Alastor stretched his long arms as he walked down the hall. Once all the ‘krampus’ festivities had ended. He and Charlie had gone around making sure everyone had enough blankets and heaters for the storm. He truly hated that he had to go do work so shortly after proposing to Angel, but it was his job. His breath hitched as he rounded the corner and saw Angel. 

The spider’s white fur glowed and sparkled next to all the christmas lights. With everything so dim in the main lobby, it just served to make Angel look even more ethereal. Alastor was certain he had a heart as he felt a sappy smile spread across his face. He never would have believed it was possible, but he was just so lost in love with Angel. He slowly made his way over to the spider as the other stood in the window frame. Angel was sipping from his last cup of cocoa.

“Mon Ange~” Alastor let the filter drop from his voice. Just the way Angel loved it most “I finished my work. Charlie and Vaggie said they will leave in the afternoon so we can sleep in. So shall we go enjoy our last peaceful night?” Alastor laughed softly as he wrapped his arms around Angel’s waist. He was happy to feel Angel lean into him. 

Alastor watched Angel smile and reach one of his left hands up to touch his face. The second left hand extended out. They both turned to look with wide smiles at Angel’s extended hand. The dim light glimmered off the diamond ring. It was a small, simple thing. The band was the most complex, white and rose gold twisted together. Alastor had picked it just for Angel. He brought his left hand up and held Angels. Their bands shining together. Out of all the days Angel and Alastor had shared, today has been his favorite. 

“Yeah babe, let’s go. Our first night together as fiance’s” That word slipping off Angel’s tongue Made Alastor weak. He smiled wider as a giggle slipped from Angel. “My future groom.” He giggled again as he turned in Alastor’s hold and wrapped his arms around his neck. 

Alastor laughed and rested his forehead against Angel’s. “My future bride. Unless you’d prefer groom as well?” Alastor’s smile was one of the ones reserved for Angel only. One of the ones that made him squirm. 

“I like bride. Long as you don’t mind me wearing a dress to our wedding.” Angel grinned as he shifted, bringing their lips closer. 

“I wouldn’t have it any other way. I’m sure you will look better in a wedding dress than you would a tux.” They shared a laugh, then a kiss. The kiss was sweet, gentle. They both heard the snap of a camera and glared with smiles over to where Charlie was hiding behind a counter. 

“You’re sending me that photo toots. I bet it’s awfully pretty.” Angel put his hands on hips. 

Alastor rolled his eyes at their games and took Angel’s hands, leading Angel away while the spider taunted Charlie some more. Both Angel and Charlie laughing.

“Good night boys! Don’t have too much fun!” Charlie gave them a wink.

“Yeah yeah, right.” Angel rolled his eyes. While a furious flush hit Alastor. Did she need to be so direct? “Babe? You okay? Too much champagne?” And of course Angel would notice. 

Alastor laughed and shook his head. “N-no… it’s nothing.” 

Angel laughed softly. “If you say so.” Alastor could feel Angel watching him. Alastor knew his expressions were always just a bit different with Angel. Lately, Alastor noticed Angel had been staying close to his side. Angel had been silent and observant. It left Alastor with an odd, chilling feeling. He had been getting worried about Angel’s anxiety. Angel had told him before that his brain did horrible things during the winters. It was winter when Angel died, that was enough for Alastor to keep a closer eye on him. When Alastor looked back at his soon to be blushing bride, he noticed one of those sad faraway looks had wormed its way onto Angel’s face

“Angel?” Alastor called out as they stopped in front of their door. He was in the middle of unlocking it. “You seem rather distracted. Is everything all right?” 

Angel smiled softly and wrapped his arms around Alastor again. “Sorry, I just… I guess I’m just in shock. You really wanna marry me?” His voice was soft. Alastor brought a hand up to cup Angel’s cheek. 

“I know we have only been dating for about eight months. Even when I was alive that wasn’t terribly long.” He sighed and ran his thumb over Angel’s cheek “That’s why, I figure a long engagement would be best. It would give us time to plan everything that way. We don’t have to set a date or anything right away. I’m happy with just the promise.” Alastor paused. “I guess what I’m trying to say is. It makes me happy, knowing that no matter what happens, I’ll always have you.” 

Alastor took two of Angels hands and brought them up to his lips to kiss them. “And for that matter you’ll always have me.” Alastor loved making Angel smile so much. It would always make him weak. Angel shook his head and used his two free hands to hold Alastor’s face and kiss him. Alastor felt his heart skip. He would also always love Angel’s surprise kisses. 

“You’re a fool, but I love you so much.” Another small kiss. “You stupid asshole.” 

Alastor released Angel’s hands and pulled Angel in by his chin for a harder kiss. “You’re the one engaged to a cannibal overlord. I wonder which one of us is the stupid one.” He grinned and pulled harder, slipping the hand from Angel’s chin to the back of the spider’s neck. 

“I’ll settle for both.” Angel finally relented and melted into the kiss. Alastor pulling him in by his neck, then by a second hand at his waist. They didn’t get heated very often, but on the rare occasion they did, Alastor always made sure to spoil Angel. It took them a long time to figure out how anything of the filthier sort would work between them. Angel had customers still. Alastor trusted Angel and knew that his customers were always just that, no name customers. Alastor never felt obligated, he felt curiosity. Tonight was no different. 

By now, They had been intimate a handful of times. Angel had been patient with him. Explaining kinks, safewords, his personal preferences. Alastor had drank in all the info excitedly. The act of sex still held no appeal to him. However, being able to do something with his lover that Angel enjoyed very much, that had intrigued him. 

Once Angel explained Sadism to him, and that there were ways to make him very very happy without needing to actually fuck him, Alastor had become more inclined to at least try. The first time, Angel took it very slow. He constantly asked Alastor if he was okay. It made Alastor so happy, but also annoyed that he was self aware enough to keep asking him. The second time, Alastor did better. The third and the fourth too. Now Alastor would do even better. 

Alastor knew he was getting Angel worked up by the fact that they were merely kissing, but the spider was gasping. Alastor had learned that Angel had a thing for being bitten. So now, occasionally, Alastor would nip at Angel’s lips just to watch his face turn neon pink. Alastor took a couple nips at those soft lips as his claws ran their course through Angel’s hair. When this got him the louder gasp that he wanted, he slipped in his tongue. 

Angel was shocked, but he didn’t pull away. He gripped tighter to the deer demon. Alastor took this as his chance. He lowered both his hands down and gripped Angel’s thighs. This always made the spider’s knees buckle, which gave Alastor the chance to lift him and wrap those long, spindly legs around his waist. With a flick of his wrist and some magic, he closed and locked the door. 

“Oh, Fuck… We going to play tonight? Daddy~” Angel’s voice sent a shiver down Alastor’s spine. That tone was a good sign he was in fact doing this correct. 

“Depends…” Alastor let his own voice drop in the way that always got Angel worked up. “Is my sweet little spider going to give me a private show?” 

Alastor felt Angel shiver in his arms, one set of those arms running claws along his back. Alastor let a dark grin slip onto his lips as Angel leaned back and moved to kiss him, but Alastor had plans. Before Angel’s lips met his, he gasped. A tentacle had slithered up behind Angel and pulled him back. Alastor made sure to watch Angel’s face. He closed his eyes with a flutter. 

“O-oh Al~ You remembered” Angel gasped out as a set of hands moved up to squeeze at the oily black tentacle. Alastor raised a brow and watched Angel gasp again as more tentacles slithered onto the spiders body, suspending him without Alastor needing to even touch him. 

“Oh yes my darling. I’ve remembered, and perhaps done some of my own research.” This earned Alastor a soft moan. The radio host took a step back to admire his work. Alastor had the tentacle that was loose on Angel’s neck, for now. A tentacle around Angel’s waist holding him more in place. Two of Angel’s arms were restrained. Then finally, two tentacles spiraled tightly around Angel’s thighs. He had learned the hard way that Angel had very strong thighs, he wouldn’t make that mistake again. Alastor had barely done anything, and already The spider was flushed and wriggling. “My you’re moving an awful lot.” Alastor teased as he stepped back closer, but not close enough to touch.

“Ah. Al baby c’mon. You know I’m sensitive… Don’t tease so much!” Angel let out a moan through gritted teeth as the tentacle spiraled up around his ribs. Inching closer to his chest.

Alastor tapped the tentacle. “Ah! Don’t misbehave, you. Those are mine.” Alastor scolded and watched the tentacle slither around the back to keep Angel supported properly. 

“F-fuck then touch them hunh baby.” Angel teased. Alastor reached up and gripped his fiance’s chin. The tentacles moved as Alastor pulled Angel down. 

“Darling… Do be quiet.” Alastor grinned as a tentacle came close to both their faces. “You’ll confuse them… Unless… You’d rather I quiet you?” Alastor laughed as, even from this angle, he saw Angel’s legs twist. Good. He should be just about as worked up as Alastor wanted him. 

“Now Angel, I learned about something called. Sensory deprivation… I’m certain you know what that is?” He asked. Alastor watched Angel go to speak, then close his mouth and nod. “Good.” A wave of his hand and a tentacle made its way up under Angel’s dress. He watched the wonderful look of desire on Angel’s face. Having finally felt something on his skin. This one took the place of the one holding Angel up by his waist. 

“Do you trust me?” Another nod from Angel and the dress was unzipped. Leaving the dress hanging loosely on Angel’s frame. It had enough boning to stay up as a strapless dress, but not for long. “Do I have your permission to do as I please to you?” Another nod and the dress was gone. 

Angel watched Alastor walk around him. Being admired while naked and suspended did something to him. Alastor could tell by the bright glowing pink throughout Angel’s patterns and claws. Alastor stopped in front of Angel and had him lowered down. Not touching the floor, but closer to Alastor. 

“What a good boy…” Alastor raised a claw to Angels neck and slid it to the tip of the spider’s chin. “Now, let Daddy show you how it’s done.” He spoke with a low purr. With his other hand he pulled a cloth out of his hand and tied it around Angel’s eyes. Angel tried his best to lunge forward and kiss Alastor, but the tentacles pulled him back. 

Now All Angel could sense was that he was in the air. More of those wonderful, thick appendages came into play. Angel felt them sliding along his body, but now he couldn’t tell if he was in a standing or lying position. He could only feel the throbbing warmth around him. Of course, no where he needed. Angel tried to pull, but only found all his limbs being pulled tighter. Angel tried to buck his hips, hoping to rub against anything. Nothing. He was, however, rewarded with a single claw being dragged so lightly, so slowly, up from his abdomen through the center of his chest.

“F-f-fuck… Daddy~ Please touch me.” Angel begged. Damn it had been a long time since he actually had to beg. 

“Darling… what did I say about being quiet?” Alastor’s voice sounded like it came from no where and everywhere at the same time. Shit… Alastor was using his power over audio to fuck with Angel’s sense of space. Talk about sensory deprivation. 

Alastor was quite enjoying watching Angel squirm and twist. He doubted that even Angel knew how much he was moving. Alastor had his lover lowered into a lying position, but with how smooth the tentacles were, Angel would have had no way of knowing. This did make it easy to touch Angel as much as he wanted. Alastor would also be observing everything his little helpers did. 

This was the best of both worlds. Alastor would get to observe without directly being involved. Alastor would still be the reason Angel became a begging, screaming mess. This set off his inner sadist. Alastor had Angel tilted and had his legs gently spread. He stepped into the middle and hovered his hands above Angel’s hips. 

“Darling, are you enjoying yourself?” A tentacle went to caress the side of Angel’s face. Angel leaned into it and nodded. With the confirmation Alastor ghosted his hands over Angel’s body. He watched Angel’s fur stand on end followed by the ripple of Angel trying to follow those hands. He was so starved for touch that when Alastor brought his claws roughly down his sides he almost screamed in pleasure. 

“FUCK! Oh god ye-” Angel was silenced and gave a started grunt as a tentacle was thrust into his mouth. 

“I did say to be quiet my darling.” Alastor laughed. He knew Angel didn’t mind the rough treatment. If Angel’s thighs shaking weren’t enough of a sign, then his throbbing dick sure was. Alastor finally gave a glance down to Angel’s lower half. Those deliciously long legs were shivering and twitching almost constantly. Alastor actually found Angel’s anatomy to be highly interesting. He had been surprised to find that Angel’s dick actually had pink and white stripes like much of the rest of his body. It did not however, have any fur.

With a flick of his wrist, a thinner slimy friend made its way up Angel’s leg and twisted slowly around Angel’s dick. The spider bucked his hips into the sensation. Alastor snapped his fingers and Angel’s legs were bent and curled up to his chest. They were left spread apart, perfectly framing his voluptuous fluff. Alastor made sure to leave the most sensitive open and untouched. 

Alastor decided to remove the tentacle from Angel’s mouth. He craved the screams he knew his wondrous lover could produce under the right circumstances. Alastor watched as he gave his friends free reign for a moment. They wiggled and writhed, seeking out heat. They curled and wrapped around as much of Angel as they could, leaving his chest still untouched. 

Angel was breathing heavy, moaning and gasping. Trying to turn this way and that. Alastor walked until he was behind Angel. He saw tears streak down Angel’s face and paused all movement for a moment. 

“Darling… Are you alright? You haven’t said your safe word, but you look distressed.” Alastor held one hand up to keep the tentacles from moving. He waited as Angel cleared his throat. 

“I-I’m fine… Just… Is there a way… You can hold me?” Angel’s words made Alastor’s heart ache. 

“Of course darling. Everything is still alright though?” Alastor lowered his hands and the tentacles slowly went back to poking and prodding at Angel’s body.

“Yeah… Just need to know you’re actually h-here with me… Ah shit that feels good.” Alastor peered over to see a tentacle slowly working Angel’s entrance. 

Alastor smiled and stepped in place behind Angel. His arms wrapped Around Angel. Angel instantly leaned against Alastor and rolled his head onto Alastor’s shoulder. Now that Angel was relaxed, sounds slipped from him freely. Alastor leaned his head against Angel in turn. Nuzzling his nose into the spider’s neck. He figured, while he was there, Alastor would work on giving Angel a couple ‘little’ love bites. As his teeth dragged against Angel’s soft neck, a gorgeous moan slipped out of Angel’s swollen lips. Now they were really getting into the swing of this. 

Alastor watched the tentacles throb and squirm. He could feel their awareness well enough to know that one was now slowly squirming its way inside Angel. A needy whine was the result. Alastor silenced Angel by biting a bit harder onto his neck. This made the spider twitch. 

“A-Al… please… I-I need more…” Angel’s voice vibrated into his ears making Alastor shiver. Such a hungry tone set off the fire inside him. Alastor allowed it. The tentacle inside Angel inflated and wormed its way deeper. 

“Full enough?” Alastor questioned after pulling his mouth off Angel’s neck. He got a nod. That was all Angel could manage as he gasped for air. He felt so fucking full. It was perfect. Correction, being that full, and being fucked was perfect. Angel’s whole body twisted and twitched as the tentacle began to thrust in and out of him. Oh god Angel wanted more. He wanted to be wrecked. He didn’t care If Alastor ate him alive right then and there he would die happy. 

Alastor watched as another tentacle inverted itself, turning more into a tube as it slipped down and molded itself around Angel’s dick. This got Angel choking on his own breath. Alastor moved up to the side of Angels neck to give him another love bite. He kissed and sucked the skin, enjoying every time Angel leaned in. 

Alastor grinned as the pace sped up. Angel was crying out variations of his name and pet names, swearing in italian and english, and sometimes just straight up screaming. Alastor hadn’t heard his favorite yet though. He was waiting until Angel was just a bit closer. He waited, enjoying the dark color he was turning Angel’s neck. Then, when he saw the trademark shiver, he roughly reached his hands up and dug his claws into Angel’s fluff. This, along with the tentacles and Alastor’s teeth, made Angel’s back arch so sharply, Alastor worried his spine might break. 

Alastor was glad for the soundproofing he had given the room as Angel’s scream rattled through the room. Alastor closed his eyes and leaned as much as he could with Angel. It was such a perfect sound, and he knew he was the only one who could cause such a feeling in his lover. Angel’s body rattled and shook with his orgasm. The tentacle that had been squeezing at Angel’s dick was able to swallow down every last drop of Angel’s come, making for easy cleanup. 

Once Angel’s body relaxed, the tentacles shifted to gently cradle him. Alastor gently picked him up from the tentacles and curled his exhausted fiance into his arms. Once he was sure Angel was secure, he sent the shadow creatures away. Leaving just the two of them to back in the afterglow. Alastor got Angel cleaned up and into some fluffy pajama bottoms. 

Alastor got extra blankets for them and a couple extra pillows upon the tired spider’s request. Once everything was settled, and Alastor had changed as well, he laid down and snuggled right up to his extra fluffy lover. Alastor wasn’t one hundred percent sure why, but Angel always seemed extra fluffy and soft after he’d had a really good round of sex. One thing, he always tried to take advantage of. Ever since that first day that Angel had him lay in his chest, Alastor had been obsessed. He still hadn’t figured out just what made Angel so soft, but at this point he didn’t really care. 

As they both settled in Alastor felt Nuggets hop on the bed and curl up in the empty space by their feet. They shared their goodnights and merry ‘Krampus’ with fits of laughter. After a kiss, Angel was fast asleep. Alastor stayed awake a moment more, just caressing his love’s face. He still couldn’t believe Angel had said yes. Everyone who looked at Alastor had shown nothing but fear, but thanks to this strange, loud, annoying man, Alastor had been gifted so much more. He had friends, people he would view as family. Alastor felt more human now than when he did when he was alive. 

Angel was the spark that ignited something truly dangerous inside Alastor. Hope. He actually wanted more. He almost hoped for something better to be possible. Alastor would never tell Charlie this of course, but he did. He at least wished for Angel to be happy. Alastor smiled and gave Angel one more gentle kiss on the forehead. 

“G’night cher. Je t’aime”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed! Took me longer to write this than expected. For those of you who are reading Bound to you, consider this an apology for what i am about to put the boys through... 
> 
> I love you all!!! Hope you jave a good day/night♡♡♡♡♡

**Author's Note:**

> Man mow im hungry! Yes i did actually look up a recipie owo i hope this isnt as scatter brained as i felt writing it but hey i still love it hipe you do too!!!♡♡♡


End file.
